<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The impeccable timing of everything by Toca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478196">The impeccable timing of everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toca/pseuds/Toca'>Toca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing idiots, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Intergang, M/M, The Outsiders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toca/pseuds/Toca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a guy just wants to confess his feelings to his best friend, but the Universe hasn't gotten the memo and will do everything in her power to keep that from happening. If that wasn't enough meta-humans are once again disappearing and rumours of a new trafficking circle are going around. Let's hope Bart and Ed (and the Outsiders) will be able to figure everything out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy (Young Justice)/Leslie Willis, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If it's meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Guess who decided to write again! I've been trying to stay motivated, but it's hard considering the circumstances, also writing is tiring... Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!</p><p>"..." - dialogue<br/>'...' - thoughts</p><p>Don't forget to comment and leave kudos if you want to see more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hollywood</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 21, 12:26 PST</strong>
</p>
<p>Bart was currently trying to be sleek while sneaking glances at Ed, who for his part, wasn’t getting his ass kicked as hard as usual. The Outsiders were once again training, this time the person who had the honor of stifling their pride, was none other than Black Canary. They had all gotten their one on one with her and now it was Ed’s turn.</p>
<p>Suddenly the thoughts which had occupied him for months now, crept back into his head, he knew he had to tell him, well in reality he didn’t <em>have </em>to do anything, but he wanted to. ‘Why is is this so nerve wrecking?’</p>
<p>The speedster continued watching as Ed was trying to hit and dodge Canary’s attacks, he was improving and fast, but still it was easy to tell who was going to win.</p>
<p>The Argentinian was wearing a slim fitted, black tank top and sweatpants, both of which combined with his flush and sweaty skin, were quite the sight to behold for one Bartholomew. The speedster was just checking out Ed’s ass, when he was elbowed in the arm by Cassie, who was giving him a knowing look and a huge smirk. He mouthed “What?” at her, while blushing furiously. He kept his eyes trained on Canary for the rest of the fight. Not that there was a lot left of it with a final throw Canary pinned the teleporter to the ground and that was the end of it.</p>
<p>She pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and helped Ed up “You’re quite fast on your feet, kid.”</p>
<p>He continued panting, but then smiled “Thanks, practicing pays off, I guess.”</p>
<p>Canary smiled wide, then turned to the rest of the Outsiders “So can anybody tell me what went wrong and how it could be prevented next time?”</p>
<p>Cassie grinned “Definitely not Bart over here, he was quite distracted.” She then winked at Ed.</p>
<p>Bart and Ed went bright red.</p>
<p>Black Canary sighed “Okay, I’m gonna separate you in groups of two, you’re gonna have a quick spar, than you’re free. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 21, 14:53 PST</strong>
</p>
<p>Freshly showered and dressed in comfy sweatpants and a sleeveless hoodie, Bart was laying sideways on the couch with the other Outsiders around him, except for Superboy. It wasn’t unusual for them to hang out after training.</p>
<p>Tara and her brother, Gregor were laughing at something Halo had said. Bart smiled, it was good seeing them like this, it had only been months after Brion took over the throne. The speedster knew that the betrayal and pain they felt ran deep, he could only hope that everybody will be ready for the moment when they’ll have to see him again.</p>
<p>As he was staring off into the distance, two weights plopped on either side of him, forcing him into a sitting position – Cassie and Jaime. He knew where this was going. They had good intentions, but goddamn it, if it wasn’t hard listening to them romanticize their relationships and give him advice that could only work in romcoms.</p>
<p>Jaime leaned close next to his ear and gave him a shit-eating grin “So. How are things with Eddie going?” He looked at Ed while wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Bart rolled his eyes <em>hard </em>“What do you mean, Jaime?”</p>
<p>Cassie answered instead “We’ve noticed you haven’t exactly done anything, you know? When it comes to the confessing your feeling department?” She looked him in the eyes, an unimpressed expression on her face.</p>
<p>They were talking in hushed whispers and that was definitely getting to Bart. He continued to sit between them tuning out their pestering about his own love life, when he felt eyes on himself, he slightly turned his head to the left. For a second his gaze met honey brown eyes, which quickly looked the other way. Ed had a slight tint to his cheeks.</p>
<p>Bart also blushed a bit, and averted his gaze smiling. He took a big breath and got up announcing he’s going to the kitchen to get some snacks. “Does anybody want anything?”. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with different orders coming from all directions. He chuckled “I might need a bit of help carrying all that, Jaime, Cas?”</p>
<p>They got up and followed the speedster to the kitchen.</p>
<p>The Kitchen wasn’t in the other room, there technically wasn’t another room, but it was far enough from the others that they wouldn’t be able to hear them. Bart leaned against a counter “This is so moded.” He whined.</p>
<p>Jaime leaned next to him “Look, amigo, I don’t want to tell you what to do, cause it’s your choice, but if you want to tell him, go for it. I was terrified of telling Traci-“</p>
<p>“Technically she confessed to you.” Bart interjected.</p>
<p>“And what a confession it was! Accidentally making all of Arrowette’s arrows fly at you and spell out “I like you.” On the ground. Iconic.” Cassie chuckled and smacked Jaime lightly on the back.</p>
<p>Jaime’s ears were burning, he cleared his throat “Anyways, what I’m trying to say is you won’t know if you don’t try.”</p>
<p>Bart opened his mouth to say something, but Cassie stopped him “And don’t give me that “I don’t want to ruin our friendship” bullshit.” She waved a finger in front of his face.</p>
<p>Bart sighed heavily “Okay then, but what if both of you are wrong, what if Ed doesn’t feel the same way?”</p>
<p>Both Cassie and Jaime had unimpressed and exasperated expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>“God, was I the same way with Traci?” Blue Beetle groaned.</p>
<p>The blonde and Bart snickered. Cassie actually started to gather all the snacks their friends asked for.</p>
<p>Jaime put his hand on Bart’s shoulder “At the end of the day, amigo, it is your choice. Do what you feel is right. If you don’t want to tell him, then don’t, but make sure you are at peace with whatever you decide, yeah?”</p>
<p>Bart smiled “Thanks, hermano.”</p>
<p>Cassie gave them a grin, while putting a packet of popcorn in the microwave.</p>
<p>“Guys! What’s up with the food?” Virgil’s voice was heard coming from the couch.</p>
<p>Garfield added “Dude, I thought you were the second fastest man alive.” A teasing tone to his voice.</p>
<p>Bart smirked and a second later a flash of yellow passed around the group on the couch. When it was over Gregor looked slightly dizzy. Tara put her hand on his shoulder “You’ll get used to this.”</p>
<p>Garfield raised an eyebrow at Bart “Seriously?” He was holding a cracker that vaguely resembled a horse between his thumb and index finger.</p>
<p>“What? They’re only animal <em>shaped</em>!”</p>
<p>Ed snickered and Bart felt his heart leap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 21, 22:50 PST</strong>
</p>
<p>After their post training hangout most Outsiders had either gone home or to run some errands. Tara, Violet and Forager had taken Gregor with them to M’gann’s and Conner’s. Ed, as usual, headed for the Meta-Human Youth Center, while Bart, as much as he wanted to join him, went over to visit Jay, he hadn’t seen the man in a hot minute and missed him dearly. The pain of losing Joan was still fresh, but they were dealing.</p>
<p>So Bart wasn’t surprised when he entered the Hub and saw that nobody was loitering in the usually busy “living room.”</p>
<p>Nightwing had told them to gather, he’d said he had new information on the once again disappearing meta-humans. Bart checked the time. Nightwing had made the announcement at 22:48, and now it was 22:50, okay made he’d outdone himself this time. He jumped on the couch and stretched.  </p>
<p>Just a second later a golden light flashed next to him and Ed appeared.</p>
<p>“Wow, do you always know where to teleport?”</p>
<p>Ed jumped slightly, obviously not expecting a person right next to himself, then smiled “I think it’s more of a lucky guess, especially now that I can do it without directly seeing the place.”</p>
<p>Bart smiled “Well colour me impressed.”</p>
<p>The Argentinian blushed, then rubbed his neck nervously “More than once I’ve literally teleported into somebody or right in front of them, but I didn’t tell you that. Wouldn’t want to ruin your image of me.” He winked at the end, nudging Bart with his elbow.</p>
<p>“You’ll always be impressive to me.” Bart said, a lot more sincere then he thought it would come out as.</p>
<p>The other boy blushed furiously and the speedster couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he looked like that. His thoughts once again drifted to when their flirting had been just playful teasing, but now it felt like more… at least to him it did.</p>
<p>“The others are sure taking their sweet time.” Ed slumped against the couch.</p>
<p>“Amigo, it’s been like 3 minutes since Nightwing told us to gather here. Don’t be so impatient.” Bart teased while grinning.</p>
<p>“Ha, the irony.”</p>
<p>“There’s no time like the present.” Bart thought then took a deep breath “Listen, Ed, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about and uhh it’s kind, well, I don’t know exactly how to say it and jeez this is way harder than I thought it would be and now I’m rambling-“ He stopped talking realising he’d started doing it in superspeed.</p>
<p>Ed blinked, then grinned “Wanna try that again, amigo?”</p>
<p>Bart chuckled “Yeah, I’d love to, so the thing is that-“</p>
<p>Just then as if on cue all of the Outsiders entered the Hub.</p>
<p>Bart immediately closed his mouth, red in the face. Ed was as well blushing slightly, what Bart could only describe as hope, vanishing from his eyes. They just sort of started at each other for a second.</p>
<p>Ed looked deep in thought, almost conflicted.</p>
<p>“Recognised B04 Superboy, B19 Beast Boy, B33 Terra, B34 Gregor…” the robotic voice, that vaguely reminded Bart of Artemis started announcing.</p>
<p>Virgil went to the couch and fistbumped the newly recovered Ed “Hey, what’s up, man?”</p>
<p>“Just waiting for you guys to show up, took you long enough.”</p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes then sat next to Ed “What a shock, the guy with superspeed and the one that can teleport where here before everybody else!” He threw his hands up as if emphasising his point.</p>
<p>He then smirked and leaned against The Argentinian, whispering something that made him turn red and annoyed, he swatted Virgil’s arm away. Static just chuckled at that and took a quick peak at Bart.</p>
<p>Garfield walked in front of everybody and was pleased to see that they had all gathered. He turned towards the big screen and with a few button presses on the remote started contacting Nightwing.</p>
<p>A moment later the face of Dick Grayson was looking at them “Happy to see all of you here.”</p>
<p>Most of them smiled and waved.</p>
<p>“Let’s get right to it then. As you know the kidnapping of meta-humans never stopped, but the cases have increased in number during those last couple of months.”</p>
<p>A map of the world appeared showing where most of the disappearances have been happening “The most reported missing meta-human cases are in America, followed by Asia and Europe. We are still not sure if they are correlated.”</p>
<p>A diagram appeared on the screen illustrating that the disappearances have spiked up in May. The people shown to be disappearing in the begging were only homeless folks or lowlifes, but not anymore.</p>
<p>A picture of Bruno “Ugly” Mannheim was placed atop the map “We are now positive that Ugly over here is running the show, at least here in America. "Intergang" is back."</p>
<p>“What’s our mission?” Garfield asked, hands crossed over his chest, a serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Barbara, take it away.” Dick said.</p>
<p>His face disappeared and Oracle with her fiery red hair and bright eyes appeared “Hello, everybody. As you all know while searching for clues I noticed something interesting, on the 5<sup>th</sup> of every other month an extra, unregulated crate arrives on one of the ships at the docks in Happy Harbor. The crate is never registered and is never mentioned on any lists or documents that I can find.”</p>
<p>She pushed her glasses up and continued “This month Miss Martian, Nightwing and Static were send on a recon mission to see if our suspicious have been correct.”</p>
<p>Virgil interjected “Didn’t the whole thing turn out to be a total bust? There wasn’t anything other than the usual things those companies shipped in the crates.”</p>
<p>Barbara smirked “Or se we thought, you guys put a tracker on the crate anyways. I’ve been following it’s path since then and it’s taken a lot of interesting turns.” Another map opened, showing the crate’s path. It had been transported from the docks to a storage facility on the outskirts of Happy Harbor.</p>
<p>Bart raised an eyebrow “What a riveting path indeed.”</p>
<p>Barbara rolled her eyes, then continued “The storage facility is not owned by the company whose crate is sent there. It’s registered under the name “William Porter.” Though I checked every William Porter out there and none of them have any attachments to that facility.”</p>
<p>Cyborg piped up “So a fake name huh, not suspicious at all.” Sarcasm was dripping from his voice.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Oracle continued “I continued observing the facility and noticed that all the security cameras in the area didn’t work. Luckily we live in the 21<sup>st</sup> century and drones exist.</p>
<p>A video of buses labelled “Fast’n’Easy delivery coming in and out of the facility at various times played.</p>
<p>“The drivers are always criminals or gang members, I checked and none of the registration numbers belong to the company.”</p>
<p>She pushed her glasses up once again “Lately they’ve been coming in and out more frequently and the security’s been tightened up. The last couple of days even Ugly himself showed up. I believe they are getting ready for a delivery.”</p>
<p>“Okay, how and when?” Tara asked.</p>
<p>"Again, the docks. A ship that has registered only one crate less than it’s maximum capacity will be taking off on the 23<sup>rd</sup> of this month.” The redhaid explained.</p>
<p>“And you think they will be delivering the kidnapped meta-humans?” Ed asked, a troubled look on his face.</p>
<p>“Exactly.” She nodded.</p>
<p>Garfield sighed deeply, then looked at Barbara “Okay, so what’s the plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Happy Harbor's "Happy storages"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 23, 02:36 EDT</strong>
</p>
<p>Oracle’s plan once again went through Bart’s mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will be separated in two squads – alpha and omega. Alpha will be at the storage facility, while omega will wait for Alpha’s signal that the bus has left, then they will tailgate him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s the point of splitting up?” Cyborg asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Barbara smirked and her glasses shone “Divide and conquer.”</em>
</p>
<p>Kid Flash, Superboy, Beast Boy, Forager and Cyborg were Alpha, while Terra, El Dorado, Blue Beetle, Static and Wonder Girl were Omega.</p>
<p>Bart knew he shouldn’t prioritise his emotions over the mission, but he kinda missed Ed.</p>
<p>He let himself daydream for a moment more, then concreted at the task at hand. They were hiding just out of sight of the people at the facility. More and more criminals were gathering around.</p>
<p>‘Something fishy is definitely going on here.’ Kid Flash thought.</p>
<p>The gang members moved around, Cyborg narrowed his eyes and zoomed in on their weapons “Quite the interesting arsenal they’ve got over there.” He said then snapped a few pictures and send them around.</p>
<p>A pop up from Barbara appeared “They certainly aren’t from around here, try to obtain one.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the garage door opened and a van labelled “Fast’n’Easy Delivery” came out slowly, Bruno in tow with it. The van stopped and the driver and Bruno exchanged a couple of words before Ugly got into an expansive looking black car and drove away.</p>
<p>“Should we go after Ugly?” Kid Flash asked.</p>
<p>“No, don’t split up. Shoot a tracker at the car, we’ll deal with him later.” Came Oracle’s reply.</p>
<p>Cyborg aimed and a small flat disc attached itself to the back of the car.</p>
<p>The delivery van started moving, Superboy contacted the others “Omega the van is leaving.”</p>
<p>Garfield turned to his team “Okay, guys, I’m going in before they close the doors.” Beast boy turned into a small insect and flew towards the facility.</p>
<p>The plan was simple - learn as much as you can before they discover you’re there, then take them down when the inevitably realise you’ve infiltrated their base.</p>
<p>After they got the “go” from Beast Boy everything was alright. They took all of them down and send Barbara all the information the criminals had on the computers inside the facility. After they were done and the police had been called. The heroes made their way back to Hollywood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>November 23, 03:58 PST</strong>
</p>
<p>Both Omega and Alpha were at the Hub. They had to do a quick debriefing on everything.</p>
<p>Barbara was very pleased with all the information Alpha had managed to snatch from the computers there. Apparently their suspicions had been correct and the delivery truck was full with meta-humans. Three of them to be precise – two boys and one girl.  Pictures that looked liked they were from official documents showed up on the large screen, one of the boys had blond hair, the other, a black, messy  mohawk. The girl had short, ginger hair. They were all teens aged from 14-16 years old. There were names under the pictures the blond was named Clark Godwin, the ginger, Kole Weathers and the last one was Wayne Hawkins.</p>
<p>“The blonde goes by Kate, not Clark, she told me when I managed to talk with her and the others for a bit.” Ed said.</p>
<p>“Okay, let me just fix that then.” Barbara removed the picture and only the name Kate Godwin remained.</p>
<p>They continued the briefing as usual.</p>
<p>“They have all been transported to the medical wing of the Meta-Human center.” Ed informed them, when asked about the teens’ whereabouts. “I asked them if they had anyone they’d like to contact and all of them declined.”</p>
<p>“Runaways then?” Blue Beetle asked.</p>
<p>“Most likely.” Ed affirmed.</p>
<p>Garfield motioned for everybody to listen to him “Let’s do a quick recap of everything. We know that Ugly and his so-called “Intergang” are responsible for the renewed disappearance of meta-humans, we stole all their information and their weapons from this facility, though there are most likely more out there. Everything has been sent to be analyzed by Barbara and the others. The kidnapped teens were saved and are currently in the Meta-human center. Well I don’t know about you guys but I call this a win.”</p>
<p>Barbara smiled from her screen “That’s right everybody, I will start analyzing all the data at hand right away and will contact you if there’s anything new. Till then, take care. Oracle out.” Afterwards the screen went black for a second before returning to the usual menu.</p>
<p>“I am so tired.” Victor said leaning against the back of the couch.</p>
<p>“I know what you mean, amigo.” Jaime sat down on the couch and hugged one of the cushions to his chest.</p>
<p>“I think we all deserve some rest.” Garfield was sitting on the table infront of the couch.</p>
<p>Bart went over to Ed “So I’m guessing you’re headed home?”</p>
<p>El Dorado smiled tiredly, then shock his head “No can do, amigo. I gotta go to the center and see how everybody’s doing and get them settled.”</p>
<p>“Wow, even after all this you’re still going to keep working. You’re petty incredible.” Bart was truly smitten by Ed’s compassion and responsibility, both of which seemed to have no end.</p>
<p>Ed blushed slightly “You know what they say, no rest for the wicked.”</p>
<p>“Sure you don’t want any help?”</p>
<p>“Thank, man. But I’m afraid they’ll get overwhelmed by a lot of people going at them from all directions. Don’t worry, I’ve got this, I’ve done it many times before.” He raised one eyebrow, then grinned.</p>
<p>Bart shock his head, a gentle smile on his face “As I said, pretty damn incredible.”</p>
<p>Ed’s cheeks were growing hotter by the minute “Well, I think it’s best to get going. See ya!”</p>
<p>‘I can do this!’ Bart thought.</p>
<p>“Just one more thing!”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“T-take care…”</p>
<p>“You too, man.” Ed smiled one last time, then there was a flash of gold and he was gone.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t do it.” Bart muttered and sighed. He walked over to the rest of the Outsiders, bid them goodbye and headed home.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Casual Sabotage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I fixed a small mistake in the first chater, I had absolutely forgot that Intergang actually makes an appearance in YJ, so yeah, sorry. All I did was change a small portion of dialogue. Re-reading is not needed, again sorry for absolutely forgeting about them...</p><p>Now that that's out of the way, this chapter turned out way longer and much more detailed than I excpected.</p><p>"..." - dialogue<br/>'...' - thoughts</p><p>Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 23, 12:01 MST</strong>
</p><p>Ed was running only on a few hours of sleep and was currently nursing his second cup of coffee. He didn’t like it at first, but he quickly developed a taste for the bitter drink after the opening of the Meta-Human Youth center. He tucked his white T-shirt into his jeans and tried smoothing down his light yellow flannel.</p><p>Ed hadn’t managed to really talk with the three newly arrived metas, as soon as they had answered all the basic questions and had gone through a quick medical check-up all three of them had fallen asleep. Nathaniel had just informed him that all three were awake and wanted to talk. Ed decided that it was best that he teleported in the beginning of the hallway leading to the medical wing. That way his sudden appearance in the room wouldn’t cast the newly arrived teens any unwanted stress.</p><p>Ed drank the last of his coffee and threw the disposable cup in the trashcan. He gingerly opened one of the two large, white doors and entered the medical room. It was a large room with a lot of medical equipment in it, all of the beds could be separated with so called privacy curtains. There were separate rooms as well, though only a few. He leaned against the door when he closed it and started thinking of what to say and how to best help Wayne, Kate and Kole, but quickly his thoughts started to go astray. Stray thoughts of Bart began filling up his head. He definitely liked Bart, there wasn’t any question when it came to that, but damn it if feelings weren’t complicated. Voicing them, even more so. The fear of rejection never goes away even when you’re almost sure the other person will reciprocate your feelings.</p><p>Closest to the door he noticed Leslie also known as Livewire and Andy or Mist, Leslie was sitting on one of the beds while Andy was putting a bandaid on her finger.</p><p>“Don’cha think that’s a little much?” Livewire asked while looking at the neon pink bandaid with a unicorn on it.</p><p>“I think it’s quite cute.” Andy chuckled, then placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.</p><p>Leslie blushed, but quickly recovered and noticed their peer counselor’s daydreaming form leaning against the door “You gonna stay there all day, sunshine?”</p><p>This quickly snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned towards the couple. Ed walked over to them. “Really? Sunshine?” He asked dryly.</p><p>Leslie grinned, then shrugged “Well, “golden boy”‘s a bit too obvious.”</p><p>“And as we all know you are a master at subtlety.” The Argentinian said rolling his eyes.</p><p>Andy smiled “I’m guessing that what’s bringing you over to the med wing are those three over there behind the curtain.” She pointed at the back of the room, without turning around. </p><p>“Yeah. New additions… hopefully.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll stay.” Andy said, reassuring him.</p><p>“I mean, we did and we weren’t exactly easy to deal with.” Leaslie shrugged, then put her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.</p><p>Ed smiled “Dully noted, now if you’ll excuse me, duty calls.”</p><p>Both Leslie and Andy rolled their eyes.</p><p>Ed continued his short walk over to the other side of the room. He slowly pulled the curtain separating the three teens from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Hey!” He greeted.</p><p>Neut was with them already and Wayne, Kole and Kate were talking. Nathaniel excused himself, than pushed Ed outside the curtain.</p><p>“What’s up, man?” Ed asked.</p><p>“They’re a bit on edge.” Neut gave Ed a half dissolved piece of plastic.</p><p>He looked at it, confused.</p><p>“That used to be a fork.”</p><p>“Geez. Which one of them…?” He waved the white plastic around trying to illustrate his question.</p><p>“Kate.”</p><p>“Okay.” He took a big breath “We can do this.”</p><p>Neut nodded and they both pushed the curtain open once again.</p><p>The teens turned towards them. They were dressed in clothes issued from the Meta-Human center, while their original clothes and belongings were on the cupboards next to the beds.</p><p>There was a beat of silence then Kate spoke “Thank you for saving us.” She was playing with the split ends of her long, blonde hair. “I really don’t know what would’ve happened to us if you and rest of the Outsiders hadn’t come.”</p><p>Ed nodded, then took a breath “How are you all feeling?”</p><p>Wayne shrugged “Peachy.” His midwestern accent clear even from a single word.</p><p>Ed looked at Neut, hoping for some help. He gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>The Argentinian sighed “Okay, I’m sure Neut already told you everything you need to know, but let me at least formerly introduce myself, my name is Eduardo Dorado Jr. and I’m a peer counselor at this center, known as the Meta-Human Youth Center.”</p><p>He continued “You already know what we do or?”</p><p>Kole answered “Yeah, Nati over here told us everything!” She was smiling brightly.</p><p>Ed smiled and raised an eyebrows at the nickname, he turned towards Nathaniel who was rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“I’m happy to hear that, I know I will probably be repeating <em>Nati’s </em>words, but you are free to go whenever you feel like it, though I wouldn’t recommend it.”</p><p>Wayne narrowed his eyes at that “And why is that?”</p><p>Kate rolled her eyes in restoration “I don’t know Wayne, maybe because we were almost human trafficked.”</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>“Twat.”</p><p>Ed took a calming breath. “I know you’re probably all scared-“ Wayne’s narrowed eyes turned towards him. “Even if you don’t feel like admitting it, but right now here is probably the safest place for all of you. I looked through your results and you’re meta-gene has been awakened, which means -.”</p><p>“That now I’m even more of a freak than I used to be.” Kate muttered.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not a freak, none of you or us for that matter are, okay?” Es put his hand on her shoulder, doing his best to reassure her.</p><p>He put his hand back at his side, then leaned against a heavy machine “In the beginning I wanted my powers gone more than anything, but I started to accept them. Yeah, it was hard, but it was worth it. What I’m trying to say is that if you decide to stay you can get help with everything, not only from me or Neut, but also everybody in here and medical professionals such as doctors, psychologists-“</p><p>“I don’t need no shrink.” Wayne’s midwestern accent cut through his words.</p><p>Ed sighed “Again, it’s completely up to you.”</p><p>“I’d like to stay.” Kole said, her expression determined</p><p>Kate nodded “Me too.”</p><p>All eyes turned towards Wayne.</p><p>He sighed “Not like there’s any better options out there.”</p><p>Both Ed and Nathaniel smiled wide.</p><p>“You won’t regret it.” Neut said.</p><p>Now came the hard part, Ed turned his attention once again to the three teens “I’m sorry that I have to ask this, but can you please tell us everything you can about how you ended up being trafficked, anything at all will hopefully save everybody else who were in your situation.”</p><p>All three of them tensed.</p><p>Ed continued talking, while running a hand through his unruly curls “We will talk one on one if you wish and anything you tell me, stays between us and the Outsiders so that we can stop this organisation. Please think about all the people you can help.”</p><p>Kate smiled “That’s some hardcore guilt tripping, Ed.”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He was stumbling over his words, blushing hard.</p><p>Kate chuckled “Haha, so you are human after all.”</p><p>Ed looked puzzled for a second, then Kate continued talking “I’ll do it. Where are we going to talk?”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be right away-“</p><p>“I’m a big girl Ed, I can handle it. Better to do it sooner rather than later, that way the info is as fresh as possible.” She got up from the bed and just now did Ed notice that she was half a head taller than him. “Let’s go, yes?” She pushed open the curtains.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Central City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 23, 13:38 PST </strong>
</p><p>Bart had just finished a quick workout, trying to get his head straight… well that wasn’t exactly possible. Anyways he went into the living room where Jay was sitting on the couch watching Tv. Bart was glad to be back home. He had missed it.</p><p>He leaned on the back of the couch next to Jay “What are you watching?”</p><p>“Just that prick G. Gordon Godfrey cause panic for no apparent reason.”</p><p>Bart turned his attention over to the Tv “The League and the Outsiders were silent during the months when poor meta-human were disappearing, but now! All of a sudden it they are taking down a ring and not only that they have “saved” three meta-humans! Really makes you think what is <em>truly</em> going on.” The tv host gave the camera his signature sleazy grin, then continued to speak, but Bart had already tuned him out.</p><p>“He’s insufferable.” The younger speedster muttered under his breath.</p><p>Jay grunted in agreement. He turned the volume down and looked at Bart “So how are you doing, kid? Anything new.”</p><p>Bart shrugged “Same old, same old.”</p><p>“You know, Bart, between you and me, Joan was always the more perceptive of the two of us, but even now I can tell something is bothering you.” The first Flash had a warm smile on his face.</p><p>Bart took a big breath, then sat down on the couch next to Jay “It’s just, a lot.”</p><p>Jay laughed “Ah, you’re spending too much time with Batman and his wards, you’re becoming vague like them.”</p><p>Kid Flash chuckled, then relaxed into the couch. So many conflicting thoughts were going through his head, he loved Jay, he was family, but still this time, it’s way of thinking, people’s mentality, everything was so different, he should be used to it by now, but sometimes he was still amazed at how different everything was.</p><p>Jay tapped him on the shoulder “You’re thinking too hard, son. Whatever it is, it doesn’t have to be now or ever for that matter, but if you ever want to share, I’ll be here, ready to listen.” He was smiling, his eyes were gentle and trusting.</p><p>Bart slowly placed his hand on top of Jay’s which was resting on his shoulder and smiled “There is this, teeny weeny thing.” He was squinting behind his index finger and his thumb illustrating how small the thing was.</p><p>The first Flash brought his hands to rest on his thighs and chuckled “Well if it’s that insignificant you shouldn’t have a problem with getting it out.”</p><p>Bart laughed nervously “Yeah...” A thought went through his head ‘Here goes nothing. I guess.’ He then looked at the ground then back at Jay “I kinda have a crush.”</p><p>Jay blinked at him “That was it?”</p><p>Bart made an unsure expression “Ehhh, not quite.”</p><p>The other Flash just continued to look at his ward.</p><p>“It’s on a <em>guy</em>.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Jay looked at the ground for a second, then nodded and turned his attention back to Bart, smiling once again “So wanna tell me who it is?”</p><p>Bart blinked a couple of times, but then recovered “It’s uh Ed.”</p><p>“Never heard of an Uh Ed.”</p><p>“Not funny.”</p><p>Jay’s smile brightened at Bart’s slight annoyance.</p><p>“So Dorado’s kid?”</p><p>“The one and only.” His lingering unease was showing.</p><p>Jay nodded once again “He is a fine young man.”</p><p>Kid Flash chuckled at that “Be careful, your age is showing.”</p><p>Jay just smiled and ruffled Bart’s hair “Listen, kid, I’ll love you no matter the gender of your partner. As long as you love them and they love you that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Bart smiled, but couldn’t help himself “Even if it’s a villain?”</p><p>“Okay, now you’re pushing it a little.”</p><p>They both laughed and Jay pulled Bart into a tight hug “I meant what I said, I love you, Bart and I’m glad you told me. Does anybody else know?”</p><p>They pulled apart “Well Jaime and Cassie, but I haven’t explicitly told anybody else.”</p><p>Jay nodded “That’s fine too, now go take a shower, no matter the gender, nobody wants a boyfriend that stinks of sweat.”</p><p>Bart got up from the couch “Geez, thanks, Jay.”</p><p>Jay shrugged and turned towards the Tv.</p><p>Just as Bart was at the door he turned back to his legal guardian “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m always here for you, son.”</p><p>Bart nodded and with a soft smile made his way towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 23, 13:00 MST</strong>
</p><p>“Wait, so this isn’t your office?” Kate was sitting on the leather chair opposite to Ed.</p><p>He rested his hands on the desk “Technically, it’s my dad’s but me and Neut use it more than him.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“First off, any family that you want to contact or that has been looking for you?” Ed already knew the answer to that one, but he had to ask anyways.</p><p>Kate had a humourless smile on her face “They kicked me out on their own, so I would say no.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…  you were saying before, that you were in Midway City, when you were kidnapped.” Ed marked the city located in Michigan on a card, displayed on a tablet.</p><p>Kate nodded “Yeah, I was living on the streets, the prostitutes there were nice enough to help me.”</p><p>“Can you tell me exactly what happened when they took you?”</p><p>“I remember that a couple of punks stormed under the bridge with guns and took me and a few others. They knocked us out, next time I woke up, I was tied up and in the trunk of a car. I came to a couple of times, but I don’t recall anything specific.” Kate’s expression was pained.</p><p>Ed’s eyes softened “I know it’s hard, but this could really save a lot of people. Was there anything weird that happened in the days leading to your kidnapping?”</p><p>Kate shrugged “Not really… actually, yeah, there did, there is this truck that comes every other Friday night okay? It brings condoms, HIV tests, all of that. I usually didn’t go, because there wasn’t a reason, but last time it came, they had this new test, if they test you, you get 20 bucks. Sounded like a steal back then.”</p><p>“That was a meta-human gene test.” Ed said, his voice hollow.</p><p>“Seems like it. They took a little blood, some hair and ran a cotton swap on the inside of my cheek.” Kate looked really deep in thought “I also remember one time I woke up, they injected this thing into my neck, it hurt so much.”</p><p>Es nodded “That must have been what awakened your meta-gene.”</p><p>“Most likely.” Kate sighed “Is that all you need, I’m tired.”</p><p>The Argentinian said “Yes, thank you so much, Kate.” His eyes were sincere and full of gratitude “I promise it’s only going to get better from here on out.”</p><p>The blonde smiled “I sure hope so.”</p><p>They both got up. As they were heading for the door Ed said “Let’s pray I will manage to convince somebody else to also share their experience.”</p><p>Just as Ed opened the door, the figure of Wayne was waiting on the other side. Ed couldn’t help the small sound of surprise that escaped him.</p><p>Kate smiled at the shorter boy, then ruffled his mohawk “You’ll do great.”</p><p>The pale boy pushed her hand away, embarrassed “Yeah, yeah the greater good and all that.” He turned towards Ed “Let’s get started?”</p><p>The superhero nodded and bid Kate goodbye, as he closed the door he motioned for Wayne to sit in the chair that just a moment ago was occupied by Kate.</p><p>The black haired boy sprawled himself on top of it and turned his icy blue eyes towards Ed.</p><p>Ed smiled warmly and Wayne squinted as if he was being blinded by the sun.</p><p>“Just ask me straight away, don’t sugar coat it.”</p><p>The Argentinian nodded “Okay then, any family I should be concerned about?”</p><p>Wayne shrugged, playing with a loose string on his white meta-human youth center issued T-shirt “I lived with my uncle, he was my legal guardian, but considering he hasn’t looked for me this long, I doubt he cares.”</p><p>Ed furrowed his brows “Okay, but we still have to inform him about your current whereabouts?”</p><p>The pale teen shrugged, though looking more uncomfortable than before.</p><p>Ed decided to let that be at least for now “Where were you when you were kidnapped?”</p><p>Wayne cringed “Kansas City Juvenile Detention.”</p><p>Ed was quite surprised and looked up from his tablet “You were in juvie?”</p><p>“Aye, aye, captain.”</p><p>Ed bit his tongue just as he was about to ask why and settled on a different question “How did they get you, I guess?”</p><p>Wayne was rotating his lip piercing with his thumb and pointer finger while answering “One of the guards told me that the doctor wanted to see me, so he took me to his room, next thing I know I’m blacking out.” He made a sound with his lips then continued talking “I wasn’t even that long there, about a month.”</p><p>Ed nodded “Did anything weird happen while you were there, like tests?”</p><p>Wayne shrugged “I don’t know, man. There were a lot of rumours though, about people disappearing, didn’t think they were true… but yeah. Also they check you up before they throw ya in there. They took blood and all that good stuff.”</p><p>“They probably used those tests to test you for the meta-gene.”</p><p>“Guess so.”</p><p>Ed looked thoughtful ‘Dios mío, just how deep does this whole thing go?’</p><p>The other teen tapped his hands on the desk impatiently “We done here?”</p><p>Ed snapped out of his spiralling thoughts “Yeah, at least for now, thank you, Wayne.”</p><p>Wayne looked a little flustered under Ed’s sincere gaze, but shrugged nonetheless “Yeah, whatever. I’m pretty sure Kole is waiting outside.”</p><p>And she really was, when Ed opened the door. He was greeted by Kole and Neut talking, while Kole was trying to braid Kate’s hair.</p><p>Kate’s blue eyes shone mischievously “Was it that hard?”</p><p>Wayne rolled his eyes at hair “Oh, shut up. C’mon it’s your turn with Dr. Dorado over there.” He sat on one of the white chairs attached to the wall.</p><p>Ed looked at him as if he’d heard that joke a million times already “That’s <em>literally</em> my father.”</p><p>Wayne shrugged, not an once of regret in his posture.</p><p>The young superhero turned his attention towards Kole “Only if you want to, of course.”</p><p>The ginger nodded and got up from the chair, carefully manoeuvring around Kate who was sitting on the ground.</p><p>She marched past Ed and sat on the chair, Ed looked at Neut who smiled reassuringly. The golden one closed the door and moved to sit opposite to Kole.</p><p>He started talking “So, Kole, I’m gonna ask you some questions, but don’t feel pressured to answer them.”</p><p>Kole nodded.</p><p>He had already learned that Kole was an orphan, so he skipped that question and moved no to the next one “Okay, where were you when you were kidnapped?”</p><p>“The Rising Sun Foster home in New York.” Came Kole’s immediate reply.</p><p>‘First, the streets, then juvie, now a foster home, things are truly escalating.’ Ed wrote the name down and continued asking “Okay, for how long where you there before you were kidnapped?”</p><p>Kole looked thoughtful for a second “Not that long really, perhaps two months or so, I was moved there from another foster home in which I spent three years.”</p><p>“Did anything different than usual happen there?”</p><p>“Yup, upon arrival they did a couple tests on me and the others.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Hair, spit, blood, the usual. I remember going to bed as usual, then panic and then I was in a truck. I woke up once and saw a couple more of the kids from the foster home with me. I haven’t seen them since, I hope they are well.” She looked extremely sad.</p><p>Ed reached out and put his hand on her shoulder “Maybe right now, they aren’t, but thanks to you we can help them.”</p><p>She smiled brightly at him.</p><p>She left the office and Ed laid his head on top the desk, utterly exhausted. He closed his eyes for a second and thoughts of Bart came flooding through. It seemed that all the time he didn’t spend working, he spend thinking about Bart. He was so conflicted on one hand, he wanted to be with him, on the other his doubts and insecurities couldn’t stop eating away at him.</p><p>After a few more seconds spent in self pity, he summarised all the information on his tablet and texted Oracle and Garfield everything, informing them that it would be good if they had a meeting. He got a response soon after, apparently Barbara also had found some very intriguing things regarding Intergang’s weapons. Garfield called everyone to an immediate meeting at the Outsiders’ HQ soon after.</p><p>The peer counselor left his father’s office and teleported to the cafeteria, hoping Neut was there. Just his luck, he teleported right next to the table being occupied by the three new meta-humans and Neut, though Wendy was also there talking excitedly with Kate. Ed’s sudden appearance made Wayne, Kate and Kole jump. He smiled sheepishly.</p><p>Wendy rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to the trio “You’ll get used to it.”</p><p>Wayne looked embarrassed, bordering on angry, while Kate looked amused. Kole was looking at him with wide eyes, as if she hadn’t seen him teleport already.</p><p>“Good to see you too, Wendy. Anyways, I’m here to tell you I’ll be leaving, I’m sure it won’t be for long, but-“ Ed started explaining.</p><p>Neut cut in “Don’t worry, man, we’ll make sure the place doesn’t burn down while you’re away.” He looked amused.</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes “I sure hope so.” A second later bright, golden light engulfed him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 23, 12:48 PDT</strong>
</p><p>The Argentinian arrived and noticed that the Outsiders had almost all gathered, he quickly noticed Bart sitting on the couch energetically talking with Jaime and Cassie. He smiled at the sight.</p><p>“God, you’re whipped.” Virgil’s amused tone cut through his little daydream.</p><p>He blushed brightly and narrowed his eyes at Virgil “I have no idea what you’re on about.”</p><p>“Yeaaahh, right. Are you ever going to do anything about it?”</p><p>Ed sighed deeply focusing his attention on his forest green converse “It feels like every time something is about to happen, we get interrupted or there’s something more important going on. At this point, I have no idea if everything is all just in my head.”</p><p>“Believe me, it’s not.” Static’s voice sounded as if he’d had to say that a million times already.</p><p>Ed looked at him pouting. Just as he was about to say something Beast boy caught everybody’s attention and all conversation died down.</p><p>He started talking “As I said already in the text I sent you, we have developments regarding Intergang.” As he finished Barbara appeared on the large screen “Hi, guys!”</p><p>Beast boy waved at her and continued “Ed will be first, then Barbara, okay?”</p><p>All nodded.</p><p>“Perfect, okay Ed, the floor is yours.” Garfield bowed theatrically and winked at Ed. The Argentinian scoffed, but took the green skinned teen’s place anyways.</p><p>Ed quickly summarised everything Wayne, Kate and Kole have told him and moved to the conclusion “Those are the three places where they were kidnapped.” Pictures of the detention center, the foster home and the bridge under which Kate lived appeared on the screen. He continued “I think it’s pretty obvious that Intergang is targeting people nobody would look for – orphans, hookers, prisoners and so on. Unlike Granny Goodness and her goons who didn’t exactly pick out their victims so carefully, because they knew they could cover their tracks better.”</p><p>Cyborg’s expression looked grim “That’s truly low, taking those people, thinking nobody would miss them.” A flicker of anger was seen in his eye.</p><p>Ed agreed, sadness washing over him. He moved to a spot near Bart, suddenly he felt a warmth on his lower back and realised it was Bart’s hand. He looked at the shorter teen and smiled, his mood truly improving even if by a little. The speedster always had that effect on him. Bart’s eyes were warm and welcoming as they met his.</p><p>Garfield looked thoughtful “Sadly, that just makes our mission even harder, Oracle, what did you find?”</p><p>Barbara started typing “First of - their weapons, I am certain that they are alien technology. I think even the same one as the Orphanage.”</p><p>“So Granny Goodnes has something to do with all of this?” Garfield asked, memories of the evil lady coming back to haunt him.</p><p>Barbara shook her head from side to side “It’s not out of the question, but keep in mind, that Intergang has always worked with alien technology, they could’ve easily gotten it another way…”</p><p>“Anything come out of that tracker on Ugly’s car?” Superboy had his arms crossed over his muscular chest.</p><p>Oracle sighed her round glasses sliding down her nose “Not really, left in a garage, hasn’t been used since.”</p><p>Jaime looked at Barbara “Please, tell me we have some good news.”</p><p>“Well, not really, but in the grand scheme of things, it is good news. The information on the computers were catalogues and a few bases.”</p><p>Ed blinked “Catalogues?”</p><p>Barbara continued “Here’s one an example.” A picture of Kole appeared with information around here. Oracle started explaining “Her age, sex, weight, but most importantly her superpower, it says it all right here.”</p><p>“Crystallisation?” Jaime questioned, more to himself rather than anybody else.</p><p>As if she hadn’t heard him Oracle continued explaining “Down here it says to whom they were sold, my best guess is that they give such “catalogues” to buyers so that they can better decide what they need.” Her expression was disgusted.</p><p>Ed swallowed hard and looked at Bart for comfort, who was also wearing a grim expression on his face.</p><p>Bart piped up “That’s quite the interesting name.” He was looking at the buyer.</p><p>“Kanjar Ro? It sounds familiar.” Jaime was squinting at it, as if that will help him remember it.</p><p>Barbara nodded “As it should, we’ve seen him before marked as one of Intergang’s clients.”</p><p>‘Intergang deals with aliens… does that mean?!’ Ed looked up at Barbara with wide eyes “They are selling the metas to aliens.”</p><p>Oracle swallowed, but then nodded “It would seem that way.”</p><p>The realisation of just how complicated this mission suddenly got dawned on all of them, settling around them in a heavy silence.</p><p>“At least we know Granny isn’t involved, she wanted all the metas for a giant army, not to just make a quick buck out of them.” Beast boy concluded.</p><p>“Exactly.” The redhead agreed.</p><p>Static sighed, then asked “You said there were bases?”</p><p>Barbara opened up a map for them then started marking places “First off, we have a base in Star City, then Detroit and last, but not least Blüdhaven. From the info I gathered they are much like the one in Happy Harbour, only operating when they need to make a … uh…for lack of better words “delivery.””</p><p>Ed’s accent flowed after Oracle was done talking “But there must be a main one? One in which they keep all the metas?”</p><p>Barbara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose “Yes, it would only be logical after all.”</p><p>“And we don’t know where it is?” Bart asked, already predicting the answer.</p><p>“Nope.” Barbara was kind enough to affirm.</p><p>Jaime leaned against the couch “What’s the plan?”</p><p>Barbara smirked and turned towards Garfield, which made everybody else also turn towards him.</p><p>The green teen blinked once, then quickly walked over to the big screen and started formulating a plan of attack “Our best chance is to act as soon as possible, they already know we’re after them. We have to check out the three bases, Star City has Green Arrow, while Nightwing’s in Blüdhaven, if they can they will join us. The attacks will be at the same time, that way they won’t be able to warn each other.”</p><p>Garfield turned towards Ed “Will you be joining us?”</p><p>Ed shook his head from side to side “No, amigo, I have to look after our new trio and help them with their powers.”</p><p>A sudden wave of sadness washed over Bart.</p><p>Beast boy nodded “So, we’re one man down, we will attack tomorrow, Star City is alpha, Detroit is beta and Blüdhaven’s omega. Alpha will be Terra, Forager and me. Beta will be Kid Flash, Superboy and Cyborg and Omega will consist of Blue Beetle, Static and Wonder girl. This will be further discussed with the League to see if any of them can join.”</p><p>Barbara smiled, proud, then Beast boy continued to talk “That will be all for today, I will go to the Watchtower to inform Black Lightning and the rest of the League of our plan. If any changes are made, I’ll text you.”</p><p>After saying goodbye to Barbara, most either went to their rooms or home, Ed turned to Bart whose hand had been unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on his lower back. Bart quickly snapped back to awareness and in a flash moved his hand away, blushing brightly. Ed smiled, colour also blooming on his cheeks. He cleared his throat “Want to join me on the balcony? I need a breather after all of this.”</p><p>Bart grinned “Sure thing, amigo.”</p><p>Ed caught Virgil winking at him from the corner of his eye and promptly, but so Bart wouldn’t see showed him the finger. Virgil’s muffled laugh was heard even as they stepped outside in the warm November weather.</p><p>“My wardrobe just can’t keep up with the weather around me. November in Hollywood has nothing to do with November in Central City.” Bart grumbled, while shrugging of his red bomber jacket, leaving him in only jeans and a french tucked T-shirt whit three white stripes – orange, green and yellow going in the middle.</p><p>Ed stole a peak at Bart’s lean, but toned arms, then casually looked the other way.</p><p>Bart smirked and looked at Ed “Although, the weather ain’t the only hot thing around here.” He winked and fingerguned at the end.</p><p>The Argentinian blushed, before quickly erupting into giggles “Real smooth there, amigo.”</p><p>“The language is my canvas and words are my paint.” Bart had that overly dramatic starved artist look in his eyes.</p><p>“Make sure nobody else hears that, Shakespeare, or you’ll be drowning in dates.” Ed rolled his eyes leaning on his elbows against the railing.</p><p>‘I only want to date one person though.’ Bart thought while looking at Ed’s profile.</p><p>He quickly changed the subject “How’s it going with the magnificent trio?”</p><p>“Eh, they’re all still pretty shaken up, even if some pretend like they aren’t… I still have to contact their relatives.  Tell ‘em where they are.” Ed had a pained expression on his face, looking exhausted all of a sudden “Anyways, what about you? You seem in good spirits, hermano.”</p><p>“Well let’s just say that Jay’s pretty incredible.”</p><p>“The original Flash? I bet.”</p><p>Bart smiled, but then turned towards Ed “You on the other hand – not that you ever could – look terrible.”</p><p>Ed tsked “Thanks, man.” Bart opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off “Yeah, yeah, I know, you didn’t mean it that way.” He had a playful smile on his face. “I only talked to Kate, Kole and Wayne, but I feel exhausted, as if I’ve gotten my ass handed to me by Canary one too many times in a row.”</p><p>“Sometimes conversations can be more mentally exhausting than actual manual labour.” Bart mused.</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes good naturally “You’re so profound. I know I shouldn’t be taking everything to heart, but I just can’t help it.”</p><p>Bart placed his hand atop of Ed’s “I don’t think you should stop, your compassion is what makes you so strong.”</p><p>The other teen blinked then grinned, turning his hand over so he could hold Bart’s “For a natural airhead, you’re pretty smart.”</p><p>Bart grinned “I’ll have you know I come from a family of scientists!”</p><p>“Me too, but those genes definitely missed me.”</p><p>Bart busted out laughing.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I just imagined you as a smaller version of your dad, running around in your white lab coat, always serious.” Bart was still grinning, his hand feeling hot from where he was holding Ed’s.</p><p>Ed had a look of horror on his face “Phew, I’m glad <em>that</em> didn’t happen.” He then smiled, his eyes catching Bart’s.</p><p>None of them said anything, they just looked at each other.</p><p>Until Ed broke the moment “Hey, Bart, I-“ he was cut short by his own telephone ringing. ‘What? For real?!’ He grabbed the phone and less then gently picked up “Is something wrong, Neut?” Concern already dripping from his voice. “Okay, I got it.” He turned his attention back to Bart “I have to get going, things are getting fun at the center.”</p><p>Bart tried to keep his expression cheery as he asked “Is everything on fire?”</p><p>“Not yet, but Wayne apparently made Kate trip over herself and melt off part of the floor.” Ed was already thinking about the Center’s budget and how that would affect it.</p><p>“Made somebody trip over themselves, eh? I think I already know who he’ll get along with.”</p><p>Realisation hit Ed hard, but then he grinned “Those two together would be a complete disaster.”</p><p>Bart chuckled.</p><p>Just as Ed opening his mouth to once again say something, his phone started ringing “Jesus, okay, I have to go.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got that.” He tried not to sound too disappointed.</p><p>Just before disappearing in a flash of gold, Ed quickly put his arms around Bart’s neck and hugged him “Thanks for always making me feel better.”</p><p>Before Bart could react Ed was gone and the speedster was left standing flushed, but grinning. ‘I think I consider this a win.’ He thought as he sprinted towards Central City, trying to get his beating heart under control.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it!</p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slipping through my fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this took forever, also why are the chapters getting longer and longer???<br/>Apologies if this one feels a bit choppy and jumpy... I am so tired I hope there aren't lots of mistakes.</p><p>Anyways, as always, I hope you like it!</p><p>"..." - dialogue<br/>'...' - thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Central City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 24, 8:30 PST </strong>
</p><p>Bart was sweating, he was currently on his morning run around the neighborhood. He knew he didn’t really need to be that slow, but it felt good just to run like a regular person around a world that wasn’t apocalyptic and filled with fear and dread. He felt his phone buzz, it momentarily silenced his music, he swiftly fished it out of his pocket. As soon as he saw that Ed had texted him he slowed down to a jog and then completely stopped. Bart leaned against a graffitied wall that said “SHAZAM!” in huge red and yellow letters. The handsome face of the hero was also there. He opened up his chat with Ed.</p><p>stressED: What is up, my dude? 😎</p><p>A child that was hurt™: getting my gains</p><p>Bart though for a moment and then quickly took a selfie. He looked at it for a second and swiftly deleted it, then he took another one, that went to the trash as well. After a couple more tries he sent the one he hated the least. He waited and felt his heart stop at Ed not answering immediately. He finally felt his phone ping and opened the message almost with superspeed.</p><p>stressED: what a stud 😏</p><p>A child that was hurt™: Thanks</p><p>stressED: I was talking about Shazam</p><p>Just as Bart felt his heart go up his throat until he received another text.</p><p>stressED: kidding!</p><p>Bart heard himself audibly sigh, but then caught himself. He obviously knew that Ed was joking from the beginning, but just when had such little things started to affect him so much. Perhaps around the time he started noticing Ed’s light dusting of freckles or that his smile was always a little crooked to the left or that his eyes shone almost like he had little specks of gold in them… he was so whipped. He returned his attention back to his phone.</p><p>A child that was hurt™: and u?</p><p>stressED: Just finished telling Kate’s parents where she’s at, also the correctional facility where Wayne stayed and his uncle as well. Also informed Kole’s foster home. I know that they basically sold her out, but it’s policy.</p><p>A child that was hurt™: Sounds like it went well</p><p>stressED: All of them, pieces of work. Kate’s parents basically told me to fuck off, Wayne’s uncle said that he won’t pay for the center, didn’t listen to me at all! The foster home and juvie denied either had ever stayed with them</p><p>A child that was hurt™: Geez, rough. Maybe we’ll find evidence today that will prove that they were involved, put ‘em in jail and all that good stuff</p><p>stressED: Hah, yeah I sure hope so</p><p>stressED: Moving on to lighter topics, I’m getting everything ready for Kate, Kole and Wayne</p><p>A child that was hurt™: It’s power testing and training day!</p><p>stressED: Hope the Center manages to survive this time as well. We are still grieving the loss of room C5</p><p>A child that was hurt™: RIP</p><p>stressED: forever in our hearts 😪</p><p>stressED: Good luck on the mission</p><p>A child that was hurt™: Thanks, I’ll make sure to bring you a souvenir 😉</p><p>stressED: Just make sure you get back safe</p><p>A child that was hurt™: Will do, amigo.</p><p>stressED: Kick some trafficker’s ass for me 😤😤😤</p><p>A child that was hurt™: Anytime, also good luck with the golden trio</p><p>stressED: Golden trio?</p><p>A child that was hurt™: 😉😉😉</p><p>stressED: Whatever… love talking to you, but gg</p><p>A child that was hurt™: bye⚡️</p><p>Bart briefly looked at Ed’s picture in his phone and grinned even wider – it was a close up of his face, Ed was mid teleportation, the gold around him shining and engulfing parts of his face. He had one eyebrow raised and was grinning mischievously. His honey brown eyes were looking at something to the right. It was a great picture that had happened by complete accident, though Bart was very grateful for it.</p><p>Jaime would often complain that Ed was the only one with a good picture in his phone, but come on. Jaime’s was hilarious, it was him laying on the ground in pain, because Traci had accidentally sent a small rock flying towards his nuts. She was leaning behind him, apologising so much that her mouth was a blur. Truly a classic.</p><p>Bart quickly realised that he’d been leaning against the wall and grinning at his phone for a good chunk of time, so he put it back in his pocket and continued his slow jog with renewed energy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 24, 9:45 MST</strong>
</p><p>Ed felt like he was going to faint, well not really, but damn the feelings had hit him so hard he just felt overwhelmed. How could Bart just casually send him such a picture?! Ed had seen the other teen many times flushed and sweaty, but it was always during training or a mission, staring at him could get him hurt or cost him his life. The little glimpses didn’t compare to a picture. So yeah, maybe he’d forgotten how to breath for a second and <em>maybe </em>he’d also saved the picture, but could you really blame him? He was just a guy with a crush after all.</p><p>He took a big breath and checked that he was still alone in the room and nobody had seen his little panic attack. Ed was getting the room they used for meta-human power testing and training. There was a huge reinforced glass between where the metas will be, the people outside the glass will be there to keep track of the metas’ vitals and and so on and so fort. His father also wanted Ed outside because things could always go awry with metas who couldn’t control their powers. But Ed knew that due to his teleportation, it was better to be inside, Wendy wasn’t the only one who’d lost control over her powers. During those times Ed became especially useful.</p><p>He was putting in some commands into the computer, when he checked the time, 10:00 am, that means that Neut and the others will be arriving soon, also the STAR labs appointed scientists and doctors here to watch over their training and make sure everything goes on smooth. Well as smooth as it could be when dealing with emotionally unstable  teenagers with recently received powers.</p><p>He heard the automatic door open and turned to see the head doctor and his team coming into the room.</p><p>Ed went over to them “Hi, Dr. Wilcox.”</p><p>The man gave him one of tight smiles and shook his hand “Good, to see you again, Eduardo.”</p><p>Ed smiled in return, while his relationship with Dr. Wilcox wasn’t the best, due to still harbouring memories of being tested on by him, Ed knew that the doctor was a good guy and even better at his job.</p><p>The doctor sat down in front of one of the computers “I read the report you sent in about their powers, but is there more you could tell me?”</p><p>“Well we know that Kate can “melt” stuff and that Wayne similarly to Thirteen can influence the world around him. Kole still hasn’t shows us her powers, but we know it’s something similar to crystallisation.” Ed explained.</p><p>Just as he was about to text Neut to tell him to bring everybody in, the automatic doors opened and the other youth counselor came in, with Kate, Kole and Wayne in tow. Kole was holding onto Nathaniel’s arm and smiling brightly. She was almost hanging off of it.</p><p>All three of them looked times better then when they first came in, their original clothes had been washed and cleaned, so the teens had opted for a combination of both their clothes and those issued by the center.</p><p>Kate was wearing high waisted jeans with a loose Meta-human Youth Center T-shirt tucked in. Her longe blonde hair was falling around her shoulders.</p><p>Kole had a blue, cloth tied around her head like a headband, a purple skirt with stockings with holes in them and a blue zipped up hoodie. The blue really made her orange hair pop.</p><p>Since Wayne had come in in a plain T-shirt and pants (which he later explained were his uniform in juvie) he was wearing clothes from the center, simple grey sweats and a black T-shirt. He was definitely the most upset at not having any of his regular clothes with him, missing his leather jacket the most, though Ed had promised to help him, maybe arrange for him to go back to his uncle’s and get some stuff, but only after this whole thing had blown over.</p><p>Ed went over to them and grinned at Neut “What timing! I was just about to text you.”</p><p>The other counselor just smiled and shrugged “We’ve known each other for how long now?”</p><p>“Fair point.” The Argentinian mused, then turned towards the teens “Ready to unleash those powers?”</p><p>Kate smirked “Hell yeah!”</p><p>Wayne just rolled his eyes “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Ed smiled good-naturally and moved towards the doctors “Just so know, everything is recorded, that’s so it can be analysed later. This is Dr. David Wilcox, he is the head scientist, if you have any questions, turn towards him. When we are done, we will compile everything we know and write up reports on your powers, you’ll receive a copy, of course.”</p><p>The dark haired man nodded towards them, then turned around and continued adjusting things on the screen in front of him.</p><p>Ed mentioned for the other metas to follow him inside the space used for testing. They did albeit Wayne was a bit reluctant.</p><p>As they were entering Neut said “You’ll do great and if you don’t, it doesn’t matter, just don’t blow anything up!” He gave them a wide grin and a thumbs up.</p><p>Ed shook his head, but was smiling. He hoped the lame joke would ease a bit of their worries, when the door clicked closed behind them, he started talking “Okay, so we will start one at a time, each of you will show their power, don’t be nervous if you don’t have full control of it or anything like that, if you can’t do it at first, again, it’s okay, just concentrate.”</p><p>“I’ll start.” Kole volunteered.</p><p>She closed her bright green eyes and concentrated. Her right arm started to slowly harden and change in color, the surface became shiny and smooth, like a crystal. It had a pinkish hue to it. She opened her eyes “Alright!”</p><p>Ed nodded “Okay then, let’s see what you can do.”</p><p>Kole smirked, she raised her arm and aimed towards one of the targets not so far away, a couple of crystal shards flew, but didn’t come near the target, they were small and fragile and the moment they hit the ground they broke. She sighed, her expression sad.</p><p>Wayne made a noise of amusement and was swiftly hit in the arm by Kate’s elbow.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>She gave him an annoyed look, that appeared even more threatening because of their height difference, Kate being almost one head taller than him.</p><p>He closed his mouth then rolled his eyes and looked the other way.</p><p>Kole’s expression turned sour, anger and annoyance clear on her face. As her emotions became more erratic and panic overtook her, she quickly started losing control over her powers. The crystallization started to grow, it went over her neck reaching her face. That just added to her panic. The crystals became jagged and started tearing up her hoodie. Their light pink color turned dark. She was panicking and waving her arms around “Not the hoodie!”</p><p>Kate and Wayne looked like they were on the verge of panic themselves. Looking at each other and Kole frantically.</p><p>‘Well, that was just a matter of time.’ Ed took in a big breath, he knew that telling her to calm down wouldn’t do her any good, the one who should remain calm was Ed. He started talking “Kole, listen to me, focus on my voice.” She turned her wide eyes at him. “I want you to close your eyes and concentrate, breath with me.” He continued instructing her, while Kole slowly started to calm down. Slowly, but surely the crystals started to disappear, turning back into her regular skin.</p><p>Ed sighed, relived, while Kole herself looked emotionally drained.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Ed smiled “Of course.”</p><p>Kole slowly picked at the gashes in her hoodie left by the crystals, she looked sad.</p><p>The blonde came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder “I think it looks cooler, very grungy!”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at Wayne. He was quick to join in “Yeah, totally.” There was a twinge of regret in his eyes.</p><p>The Argentinian just sighed “Want to take a brake?”</p><p>The other three nodded.</p><p>Ed smiled and started walking towards the automatic doors, while the doors were opening he thought ‘I hope Bart’s doing better than me.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 24, 9:47 PDT</strong>
</p><p>Bart had completely zoned out of the meeting. He knew he should be listening but at this point they were just saying the same things over and over again. He looked at Jaime, who looked bored, but was at least pretending to listen, while Virgil, well Virgil looked like he was somewhere else entirely, at least mentally.</p><p>Bart sighed and his mind continued to drift away, of course the first thing he thought of was Ed, it still slightly bothered him when Ed had just left him hanging for a bit during their morning chat, but he was sure he was overthinking… or at least hoping he was.</p><p>For now he decided to focus on more pleasant topics regarding Ed, like his cute accent and his amazing ass. Sometimes he would imagine what a date with him would be like, he’d never been on one and he wanted to see if it was like in the movies. Jaime and Cassie told him that it was like hanging out, except with a lot more physical contact, Bart didn’t mind the idea of that, not one bit.</p><p>But still doubts would creep in his thoughts, doubts like what if he was wrong about all of this? What if Ed had lost interested? What if he actually liked somebody else the entire time, but was just nice? What if the little flirting made him uncomfortable rather than flattered? ‘Feelings are too hard, man. They jump up and down and make your whole head a mess.’ He thought while twirling a pencil at superspeed between his fingers.</p><p>Finally the mission discussion was over. All of the teens got up, Virgil stretched and Bart heard the slight cracking of his joints. Technically the teens didn’t have anything else to do today, only classes but they were later this day. Bart promptly told everybody he’ll be heading home, but decided to forgo the Zeta tube and run instead, good thing he was in suit.</p><p>Just as he was entering Arizona, he heard his phone ping. He grabbed it and saw that it was a text from Ed. He was surprised, he didn’t except Ed to be able to text him today, because of the metas. He texted him back, still running home to Central. Apparently things had gone just as Ed had excepted, though he had hoped for better. They had a little recess going on right now and Ed asked Bart, if he wanted to come. That stopped the speedster dead in his tracks, he thought for a moment, then decided ‘Hell yeah, I can come.’ He texted the usual terrible pun, that all the Flashes used and headed towards Taos.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 24, 11:12 MST</strong>
</p><p>Ed was feeling a little nervous, though he didn’t know why, he saw Bart all the time, this time will be like all the others, but still… his excitement over seeing him definitely beat out the uneasiness. He was still surprised how he had just asked him to come, he’d done it before he even realised. Bart had said yes, so he must be free right? Ed hoped he wasn’t being a bother. He was waiting for the speedster outside the main entrance, before his thoughts could spiral further Bart had appeared next to him, a trail of dust like in cartoons falling to the ground behind him.</p><p>“Hey there, amigo!” Bart winked.</p><p>Ed nodded in greeting “Sorry, hope you weren’t busy.”</p><p>Bart just grinned “Never busy enough to decline seeing you.”</p><p>This resonated pleasantly with Ed, he smiled slightly embarrassed, a blush evident on his face.</p><p>They walked over to one of the benches and sat down. There was a tree right over it, so it made a pleasant shadow over the sun. Bart looked at Ed, who was wearing a dark red sweatshirt with desaturated stripes going in the middle, they were colored like the rainbow. He had light wash, high waisted jeans on, which were cuffed. He was also sporting a pair of dark yellow vans.</p><p>Bart was in his Kid Flash costume, which was good, because he could use his superspeed that way.</p><p>Ed started talking first “How has your day been?”</p><p>“Eh, pretty boring, honestly. Just had a meeting about the mission, I’m so over debriefing… it takes <em>forever</em>.”</p><p>Ed ran a hand through his dark and unruly curls “Even when you phase out?”</p><p>“<em>Even </em>when I phase out.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Ed rolled his eyes</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>Ed shook his head from side to side “Nothing I wasn’t expecting. Though, none of them want a collar, which is great. Also I’ve convinced them to come to one of the meetings were we talk about everything that has happened.”</p><p>Bart smirked “So group therapy.”</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes, but was smiling “It’s not technically group therapy.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>There was a pleasant silence between them, just enjoying the slightly chilly breeze, that November brought, but still Bart pondered why Ed had decided to call him over. Was there a reason? Or was it just like that? Was something bothering Ed? Did he want to tell him something?</p><p>Finally he decided to just ask “So it’s something up or…?”</p><p>Ed’s eyes moved over to him “Oh, well I guess, I just wanted to see you? Were you busy?”</p><p>Ed had just wanted to see him! Bart’s heart leaped with joy “No-not at all! I just, you know, wanna make sure you’re doing alright?” He was slightly red, hoping he hadn’t offended Ed.</p><p>The Argentinian smiled and looked straight at Bart “Yeah, I’m fine, again, I just… missed you, I suppose…” His blush was definitely growing by the end of that sentence. His hand had slowly moved towards Bart’s.</p><p>The speedster noticed this and also moved his hand closer, then stated to talk “I missed you too.” He had moved his hand over Ed’s. He was blushing hard, but screw it.</p><p>Both of the were leaning slowly closer to each other. None of them knew what exactly they were planning to do when they met in the middle, but they were sure they were gonna figure it out- but then a loud banging noise was heard from somewhere inside the Center. Both of them jerked away and looked at the building.</p><p>Bart started to talk “Do you think we should-“ he was cut off by another such noise.</p><p>“Definitely.” Ed nodded. He turned his hand around and held Bart’s, then both of them teleported to where Ed assumed the noise had come from.  </p><p>He was right, it was the cafeteria. Inside of it, Wendy was up in a small tornado with sparks flying around Leslie and Andy half turned into mist. Half of one of the table was gone next to Kate, while Wayne was wobbling in the middle of it, until he finally fell down. Kole was just standing wide eyed in the middle of everything. There were pieces of food splattered on the ground.</p><p>Ed blinked once “What happened?”</p><p>“Oops, busted.” Leslie said and Wendy quickly got back on the ground.</p><p>Andy looked at him, then smirked and raised an eyebrow, indicating Bart and Ed’s still linked hands. Both teens blushed hard and let go of each other. Andy just rolled her eyes.</p><p>Ed sighed “I will repeat again, what happened and where is Neut?”</p><p>Wayne actually spoke from where he was getting up from the other side of the table “Some chick needed help.”</p><p>“Celia.” Kate was kind enough to clarify.</p><p>Ed put his hands on his hips “Okay, that’s one question answered, now the other one?”</p><p>He turned towards the three girls, who’d been here longer. Leslie was the first to speak up “I love it when you do that pose, it’s like I’m getting scolded by mom.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Leslie.” Ed dragged on her name, obviously tired.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll talk, just don’t ground me.” She winked at end, grinning. “Well, we saw that the tree of them-“ She pointed towards Wayne, Kate and Kole “-weren’t training anymore and decided to say hi. Chatted for a bit, Kole asked us what our powers were.”</p><p>Ed cut her of “And you decided to show her…” He’d already heard that story a million times.</p><p>Leslie winked “Bingo!”</p><p>The Argentinian waited, but nothing, so he encouraged them “Okay and then?”</p><p>Wendy answered “Oh, you know, the usual, something went wrong. This time it was Kate getting scared and melting half the table, on which Wayne had gotten up after Leslie shocked him with a bit of electricity. Also he screwed up my tornado and one of the other tables went flying, hit the ceiling and fell down.” She pointed at what Ed assumed was a table, but now more resembled a beat up piece of metal. She was grinning all sweet like everything was a-okey.</p><p>Bart couldn’t help it and snorted at the sheer stupidity of the situation. Ed looked like he’d aged ten years, but also smiled.</p><p>“Okay then since you all seem so lively, we can get back to training.” He indicated for Kole, Kate and Wayne. “And you three-“ Ed turned towards the girls “clean up this mess and make a list of everything that needs replacing.”</p><p>All three of them groaned and he smirked “Come on, not the first time you’re doing this.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Andy’s dry tone replied.</p><p>Wayne, Kate and Kole headed for the testing room.</p><p>While Ed and Bart went into the hallway. Ed rubbed the back of his neck “Well, that happened.”</p><p>Bart chuckled “It sure did. Well since you have your hands full…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Both of them were suddenly feeling embarrassed and self conscious, perhaps because of the handholding, perhaps because of the leaning in… Apparently, they both decided some things were better off left for later.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for coming, wish you could stay, but you know…” Ed indicted for the testing room with his head.</p><p>Bart nodded “Yeah…” The brunett sucked in a quick breath and continued talking “Wanna hang out some time?”</p><p>The Argentinian blinked “Like go out?”</p><p>The other teen nodded “Yeah, we haven’t, you know, had the time and… I like spending time with you.” He was feeling a bit awkward at the end.</p><p>Ed was a bit red as well “I’d... really like that.” Then he added quickly “I also like spending time with you!” He slightly bumped Bart’s shoulder with his fist at the end of the sentence.</p><p>“Text me, when you’re free, hermano! It’ll be totally crash!” Bart winked at the end.</p><p>“Likewise.” The teleporter smiled.</p><p>Bart gave him one last grin, before leaving in a streak of yellow, only leaving dust behind.</p><p>The short walk to the testing room was just the perfect amount of time Ed needed to have a small panic attack. ‘Go out?!’ He thought ‘Like a date?!’ He panicked for a bit more, which consisted of him coming up with various scenarios in which it was a date and it all went great and a couple overly exaggerated ones in which Bart was so disappointed he somehow left for the future.</p><p>Ed took one last breath and walked into the room, the other three metas were leaning against one of the desks on the outside of the enforced glass.</p><p>Wayne’s midwestern accent welcomed him soon after he entered the room “Took you long enough.”</p><p>“Chill out. He was just making plans with his boyfriend.” Kate said, grinning.</p><p>Ed was quick to retaliate “Boyfriend?! No, me and KF we are just uhh… friends… Okay, that right now isn’t important. C’mon.” He quickly changed the subject and headed towards the automatic doors of the training ground.</p><p>He turned around when he heard all three enter, Kate was still grinning, while Wayne was a bit red. Although for him blushing a bit was like getting burnt for most people, because of his pale complexion. Kole looked a bit nervous, but determined.</p><p>The Argentinian started talking “Okay, who’s next or do I have to choose?”</p><p>Kate stepped out of the uneven line “I can melt? Well it’s no exactly melt, disintegrate? Things. Is there something in here that needs to go?” She looked around.</p><p>Ed thought for a moment then went over to one of the chests, he came back with what looked like a bent out of shape batarang. “After they loose their shape this much, they are pretty useless for throwing, but they are still good for demonstrations.” He handed it over to Kate.</p><p>The blonde concentrated and her fingertips went through the metal. She twirled it around her pointer finger and turned towards Ed, her expression serious “I can control it pretty okey, but when I’m suddenly overtaken by a strong emotion, all that control just slips away.”</p><p>Ed nodded “Don’t worry, we can work that out. It’ll also be good to figure out what exactly you can and cannot “melt.” Though melt isn’t the right word, they just disappear as if dissolving to their molecular level.”</p><p>Kate tilted her head to the side “Well I haven’t tried it with anything organic or living and breathing.” She thought for a second, then turned towards her companion with a mohawk “I nominate Wayne to help out.”</p><p>“Hell no.” Came his immediate reply.</p><p>Ed chuckled “I’ll go get an apple or something for the organic test, though I’m not sure for the living and breathing one, maybe a plant?” He mused.</p><p>Kate laughed “I’m sure there are some weeds around the center.”</p><p>The peer counselor smirked, then turned towards Wayne.</p><p>The pale teen bit his lip and shrugged “I don’t know, man, I know I can screw around with people, but I’m not sure about inanimate objects.”</p><p>“Only one way to find out.” Said Kole as she took the abused batarang from Kate and placed it on the ground in front of Wayne. “The floor is yours.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and looked at the batarang, he concentrated and narrowed his eyes, but nothing happened. Wayne groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Guess not.” Kate piped.</p><p>The pale teen turned towards her and rolled his eyes.</p><p>The Argentinian thought for a moment, the idea was stupid but it was worth a shot “What about me? We can try it out that way, if something goes wrong,</p><p>I can teleport and there’s also a medic nearby…” Ed thought for a second, he was more worried on putting the pressure of maybe hurting him on Wayne, rather than actually getting hurt.</p><p>“Well that’s a stupid ass idea.” Wayne said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Kate has already been on the receiving end of it a few times.” Ed pointed out.</p><p>“That wasn’t on purpose!” Wayne said, before Kate gave him the side eye “Okay, <em>most</em> times it wasn’t purpose, also it was for a moment or two.” Wayne paused for a second “Am I really the only one worried here?” He turned towards the other three.</p><p>Kate shrugged “If he says he can do it, then he can do it.”</p><p>Kole joined her “I wanna see what happens!”</p><p>“Then it’s settled. You two go out.” Ed instructed and Wayne groaned behind him.</p><p>The Argentinian heard him mumble something along the lines of “I can’t believe I’m the one being responsible here…”</p><p>Ed turned towards Dr. Wilcox “Hey, doc, can you not tell my dad about what we’re about to do?”</p><p>The other man just sighed deeply.</p><p>Kate and Kole gave them thumbs ups from the other side of the glass.</p><p>The black haired teen turned towards Ed “Let’s get this show on the road.”</p><p>The peer counselor nodded. Wayne looked at him, suddenly a red ring appeared around his blue eyes and Ed felt lightheaded. He tried to step forward, but it was more of a weird wobble, his whole world felt like it had turned upside down. The feeling was similar to being hammered. His vision was getting slightly hazy, he tried to teleport on is left, but instead ended up slightly a step away from where he was originally standing. The longer this went on, the more nauseous and disoriented he felt. He wasn’t fighting it, it was an experiment after all. Ed decided enough was enough and made a timeout signal with his shaking hands. Suddenly all of the nausea was gone and Ed immediately sat on the ground.</p><p>He took a deep breath and looked at Wayne whose eyes were once again just blue “Well, that sucked.”</p><p>Wayne actually snorted “So what was it like it?”</p><p>“Like being <em>really </em>drunk.”</p><p>The other teen chuckled.</p><p>Then the voice of dr. Wilcox came through the speakers “I believe I can explain what happened a bit better, Wayne can create invisible waves that directly affect the primary motor cortex of the brain, that leads to motor skills like walking, understanding direction, keeping balance and so on being compromised.” He had shown a diagram of the human brain on one of the monitors.</p><p>Ed nodded “Makes sense, when I tried to teleport to the left, it didn’t work out.”</p><p>Suddenly Kate’s voice was heard from the speakers “Just call yourself Whisky man, Wayne!” She was leaning next to the doctor, who just looked done with their shenanigans.</p><p>Ed chuckled, but that only made his slight headache worse. Wayne rolled his eyes at her. He went over to Ed and held his hand out to him, Ed took it and got back on his feet.</p><p>Both Kate and Kole came back to the room actually looking pretty excited to continue learning about their powers and how to control them. Ed felt it was going to be a long and exhausting day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 24, 20:31 PDT</strong>
</p><p>“What are you smiling for, ese?” Jaime suddenly appeared and leaned against Bart casually trying to look at his phone.</p><p>Bart put his phone in a pocket of his Kid Flash suit, made especially for the device and looked at his best friend “Just texting. Anyways, so Nightwing will be joining you?” He quickly changed the topic, he loved Jaime but lately he’s been a bit <em>too</em> invested in his “love life.”</p><p>Blue Beetle nodded “Though I am more surprised that Green Arrow will be with Alpha in Star City. I wasn’t expecting the League to be allowed to join in.”</p><p>Bart shrugged “Well we are trying to take down an intergalactic human trafficking ring. Also the laws regarding the League have been a bit more flexible after the Granny Goodness incident.” Bart looked over at their green skinned leader “Good call that he’s going to Star City, especially since the cops and media will be involved over there.” Bart struck a charming pose at the end as if wooing a reporter “He is a natural in front of the camera after all.”</p><p>Blue Beetle chuckled “Hope the cops don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“They will act only as back up.”</p><p>“That’s what they say, it’ll be fun explaining to the public afterwards that there were two more spots that we hit, without telling the forces over there.” Jaime mused already feeling a headache forming in the back of his head.</p><p>“<em>Technically</em> the League isn’t involved over there.” Bart winked, while fingerguning.</p><p>Jaime rolled his eyes good-naturally “Well, we all get a babysitter, Miss Martian is with you guys right?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Blue leaned against Bart “Okay, I’m tired of all of this official business talk. Any news with Edu?”</p><p>Bart shrugged, but a small smile found it’s way on his face “Honestly, no… but I think everything is going well, like it feels good, you know?”</p><p>Jaime smiled “But nothing official yet?”</p><p>Kid Flash scowled “Well… not yet. We talked about going on when we were free!” His demeanour was hopeful, but definitely unsure.</p><p>Jaime wiggled his eyebrows “So a date?”</p><p>“Not officially!” Bart had to clarify. ‘Sadly’ he added in his own thoughts.</p><p>Blue Beetle put his hand on Bart’s shoulder and smiled “Look whatever  happens, I’ll be here, Cassie as well.” He pointed at the blonde who was currently  holding with one arm a table with Garfield transformed into an elephant on top of it. She was smiling brightly while the others were cheering her on. Gregor looked especially impressed and flabbergasted.</p><p>Bart chuckled at the former prince’s expression “Tim’s one lucky guy, eh?”</p><p>Jaime grinned “For sure, hermano.”</p><p>Garfield transformed into a toucan and flew to the part of the room with the huge screens and the couch. He became human once again and called everybody over.</p><p>Their leader looked over at everybody “Okay, team you all know what to do right?”</p><p>Bart put his hand on his hip “Go there, kick some ass, save the day.” He was grinning.</p><p>“And look great while doing so.” Jaime was helpful enough to add. He high-fived Bart.</p><p>Beast Boy smiled “Yeah, something like that. Just don’t get cocky.” He knew that they were just messing around, but he still wanted to warn them, there was real danger to an overconfident superhero… maybe he was spending too much time with the Leaguers.</p><p>He believed in his team.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 24, 9:45 MST</strong>
</p><p>Ed was exhausted and that’s putting it lightly. Kole, Kate and Wayne had quickly gotten over their initial nervousness and had trained on controlling their powers a lot. Their newfound confidence also brought a lot of problems with it, such as recklessly using their powers without much thought, but he supposed that was better than being afraid of them.</p><p>They made a lot of progress, Ed was currently looking over the observations from today’s testing. Everybody had long since left, but he always liked analyzing the research and making his own conclusions, he supposed he did resemble his dad in that regard, maybe not all scientist genes had missed him. It also helped when somebody didn’t understand some of the overly fancy words scientist and doctors used to describe their powers, Ed could always explain. He had the recording from today open on his laptop’s screen and was making a few notes on how to further help the others with their powers. He paused the video when a fully crystallized Kole send a laser beam flying backwards. He wanted to focus, he really did, but just like they often did recently, his thoughts once again drifted away to the brunette speedster.</p><p>‘I wonder if everything’s going well on that mission.’ Ed had his eyes closed and his head perched on his hands. He couldn’t help but worry, finally he decided that since he wasn’t getting any work done he might as well head home, his dad had already called him not too long ago to do so as well. Apparently being a workaholic was another thing him and his dad had in common. Ed packed up his things and disappeared in a flash of golden light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Detroit</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 25, 1:30 EDT</strong>
</p><p>Kid Flash, Suberboy, Cyborg and Miss Martian had just dropped off near Inergang’s base of operation in Detroit. This time, thanks to the before mentioned white alien they had psychic communication, so the risk of being found out dropped, but it also meant Bart’s thoughts couldn’t always wander off to Ed… unless he wanted everybody else to hear them. Kid Flash was in his “dark mode”, so the costume was black and green, adding to their camouflage.</p><p>He along with everybody else received a text from the other teams, both had arrived on their sites without a hitch.</p><p>‘I’ll go have a quick look around.’ Miss Martian informed her team.</p><p>They all nodded. Bart took a better look at this facility, it was almost exactly like the other one, except larger, it didn’t seem abounded, there were delivery trucks and thugs moving around.</p><p>Miss Martian quickly informed as to what she was seeing and hearing inside ‘I see four metas. From what I heard the client is supposed to arrive soon. After that they are planning on shutting this place down.’</p><p>Just as she said that news came back from the other teams, their places were completely abandoned and all traces of something ever happening there were wiped. Cyborg was quick to respond that their place was still in use, though only for tonight.</p><p>‘Then we have to be fast.’ Superboy send through the mental connection.</p><p>‘Good thing that’s my specialty.’ Replied Bart and winked.</p><p>‘I see a computer, it appears that everything is being deleted.’ M’gan informed them. ‘We will wait for the buyer to appear, so that we can take them down as well, but we will start off by slowly decreasing the number of Intergang’s lackeys. I will go to the back and stop the power, that ought to buy us more time.’</p><p>‘Then I will quickly take out the guys outside.’ Bart continued.</p><p>The plan was affirmed by the team and was set into place a moment later. Kid Flash quickly beat up the gang members and hid their unconscious bodies.</p><p>Apparently inside the thugs were running around, pissed off and annoyed. One of them decided to go check the power out back and was quickly met with Miss Martian’s fist. The group had slowly moved around inside the building, everybody hiding in the darkness, good thing for night vision goggles. One of the gang’s members had turned on the emergency lights, but they produced little to no light.</p><p>Suddenly a portal either from a mother or a fatherbox appeared and a pink skinned alien in blue clothes came out of it. The portal closed. He was smiling like every bad guy ever. He looked around, looking unimpressed with the state of the facility, then he laid eyes on the teens bound in front of him. There were two boys with bright ginger hair that appeared no older than ten, a girl with a short bob, that looked to have blades coming out of her shoulders and a girl with curly black hair and eyes.</p><p>The alien spoke “Good, this time the goods are actually here, not like last time.”</p><p>The thugs only grunted. One of them spoke up “First the money, then you get them.”</p><p>The alien sighed and took out a small piece of plastic out of it’s pocket, it looked like a flash drive. He moved his arm to hand it over to the other man.</p><p>‘Now!’ M’gan’s voice rang through the mental connection.</p><p>Taking them down wasn’t hard, considering they were being shot at with alien guns. The salmon coloured alien had tried to open up another portal, but was quickly stopped by Cyborg and Superboy. When they were done all the bad guys were unconscious and bound. The actual power was turned on and the team connected Oracle to the computer so she could download everything that was left on it.</p><p>When they were done all the proper authorities were connected, apparently the alien was named Kanjar Ro and was the one who was supposed to buy Kate, Kole and Wayne. He was to be taken care of by Green lantern, he was the one who dealt with aliens. Soon after the police had also swarmed the place. After consulting, it was decided that the meta-teens were to be sent to the Meta-Human Youth Center for the time being, there were people there who had a so called nigh-shift, but Ed and his father were still called regardless of that.</p><p>Team Beta was more than happy to be heading back to Hollywood and the Watchtower, after Cyborg had opened up a portal for the four metas to go to the Center.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 25, 3:44 PDT</strong>
</p><p>When Beta arrived everybody else had already been there for a while now, Ed was also there Bart went over to him.</p><p>“Hey, amigo!” Bart leaned against Ed.</p><p>Ed yawned, but quickly smiled “Good on not getting hurt.”</p><p>“I’m just too damn fast.”</p><p>Ed snorted in retaliation.</p><p>Garfield quickly called everybody for a meeting, Alpha and Omega once again said they they found nothing, while Beta quickly summarised everything that had happened.</p><p>Barbara smiled from her screen “Good job on getting all the info, I’ll analyse it as soon as possible and get you all up to speed.”</p><p>Barbara was definitely looking worse for wear, with deep purple circles around her eyes and unkept hair that stuck out in every direction, then again who were they to judge, they were all peas in a pod in that regard.</p><p>Finally the briefing ended and everybody was glad to be able to finally get some sleep.</p><p>Bart turned towards Ed “Back to the center?”</p><p>Ed nodded “Yeah, have to make sure everything is fine with our four new residents.” He smiled.</p><p>“Want some help with that, amigo?” Bart was quick to offer.</p><p>Ed shook his head “No offence, man, but you look like death, go get some sleep…” Then he thought for a second “Want me to teleport you home?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Ed blushed “Well, you know, it’ll be faster than the zeta tube, considering the one closest to you is in STAR labs and I don’t want you to fall asleep while running and end up lost somewhere in Oklahoma.”</p><p>“Okay, that only happened like once!”</p><p>“More than enough.”</p><p>Virgil’s annoyed voice was heard shouting from the other side of the room “No fair! You never offer to teleport me anywhere!”</p><p>“You basically live next to a zeta tube!” Ed exclaimed and Virgil’s stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>Bart laughed accepted Ed’s offer. He decided to change into civilian clothes in case somebody was lurking around Jay’s house. After he was done he went back to Ed, the Argentinian smiled and shyly offered his hand for Bart to hold, Bart took it enthusiastically and waved Virgil goodbye while they disappeared.</p><p>For what felt like a second later they were in front of Jay’s house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Central City </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 25, 5:12 PST</strong>
</p><p>“So crash.” Said Bart.</p><p>“Make sure to <em>crash</em> right on top of your bed and get some sleep.” Ed’s lame joke didn’t go unnoticed by Bart.</p><p>“<em>That </em>was a really bad one.” He commented.</p><p>Ed grinned “I’m only running on a few hours of sleep and a coffee, so don’t except a lot.”</p><p>“You always exceed my exceptions anyways.” Said Bart and as soon as the words registered in Ed’s sleep deprived brain he blushed.</p><p>Ed tried to cover it up “Stop it, it sounds like something my dad would say.”</p><p>“But it’s true!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Ed was rubbing the back of his neck, but then he perked up “Let’s hope this whole thing ends soon… so we can hang out, while not being completely drained.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>Ed took his phone out and checked the time, he sighed “I have to get going.”</p><p>“Thought so.”</p><p>Ed put his hand on Bart’s shoulder “Bye.” He simply said.</p><p>“Yeah, see you soon.”</p><p>“Make sure you get enough sleep!” Ed said while disappearing.</p><p>Bart chuckled “Okay, mom, I got it.”</p><p>He headed towards his home, his mood massively improved, Ed just had that effect on him, he filled him with energy yet calmed him down. Just as he walked in he noticed Jay was awake and nursing a cup of tea.</p><p>“Good morning.” The older speedster offered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>Bart’s smile widened “Yeah, good indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also those four are not OCs!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. See what a Fool I've been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So this chapter is very late... I have an excuse though, I had exams and also I had to procrastinate studying for said exams... so yeah... I hope you like it!</p><p>"..." - dialogue<br/>'...' - thoughts<br/>italics - another language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 25, 16:15 PDT</strong>
</p><p>Oracle had gone through all the data brought to her by team Beta. She obviously looked like she hadn’t slept, though that seemed to be the general theme in the room filled with tired and groggy teens.</p><p>The Outsiders were called as soon as Barbara was done, the whole team was once again in their HQ looking up at the large screen with the former Batgirl explaining her findings on it.</p><p>All of them were concentrated on her, but the exhaustion from the non stop missions was catching up with them.</p><p>Ed audibly sighed and looked at Bart who was standing next to him, at least he looked like he’d gotten some sleep. Ed was glad, he’d been preoccupied with the new additions to the center, especially the two little gingers…</p><p>Bart’s gaze drifted to Ed, who looked like he’d seen better times, Ed’s always had this feeling of sunshine around him, but know it looked like they were a few clouds in the sky, “the sky” was still beautiful just a tad dimmer than usual. He gently nudged the other teen and gave him a reassuring smile. Ed quickly returned it.</p><p>“Let’s start.” Beast boy announced, his green skin slightly paler than usual. All eyes looked up at Barbara.</p><p>She pushed her round glasses up “The good news is that the end is nigh, we know where the base of operation is.”</p><p>That quickly caught all of the Outsiders’ attention.</p><p>The ginger smiled and a map of the America showed up and started zooming in…</p><p>“Metropolis?” Virgil said out loud.</p><p>“Kinda risky doing such a thing on Supe’s turf.” Jaime added.</p><p>“Indeed it is, but the outskirts of Metropolis offer a wide range of huge storage spaces and underground tunnels left over from past events.” Barbara was quick to explain.</p><p>Ed spoke up “We don’t have any guarantee that the thing is even still operating, we know they are shutting down everything and probably repositioning, everything might be gone by now.”</p><p>Oracle nodded “That is true, but when we take into account all the things that are possibly there, repositioning will take a lot of time, especially since they want to do it without raising any suspicion.”</p><p>The others agreed with her and she continued on “Also there were more catalogues with metas in them, again we are still working on connecting them to possible missing people.”</p><p>“I am guessing it’s hard because they were probably in similar situations like Kate, Wayne and Kole?” Ed asked, though it was more of a statement.</p><p>Barbara nodded, her expression saddened, but she quickly continued “What about the new four, Ed? I’ve got some basic info on them in here, but that’s about it.”</p><p>The peer counselor shrugged “I haven’t talked a lot with them, but their names are Raelene Sharp.” A picture of a girl with bright blue eyes and a short, messy bob appeared on the screen. “Miriam Delgado.” Her picture showed up as well, she had raven black hair, her sclera was also black, while her eyes white. “And at the end, the twins. They only speak Spanish, when I asked them about anything regarding their life, I got no answer, they said they don’t remember anything. I tried looking up <em>any </em>info regarding them, but there was <em>none.</em> Like they had never existed, at least Raelene and Miriam both had social medias, Miriam was also registered in a couple foster homes in Brazil, and Raelene had a record with some minor offences. But those two, absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“Afraid to say the same, Ed. I looked up deeper, but again came back empty handed, Intergang also knew nothing, not even their names.” Barbara shot back.</p><p>Ed sighed, looking even more tired then before. Bart placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and the teleporter leaned into it.</p><p>Ed sighed “Anyways, that is all to be dealt with later. What do we do now?” He turned the question towards Garfield.</p><p>“Now.” Garfield announced “We make a plan of attack.” He looked at Ed “You’re in this time?”</p><p>The aforementioned teen nodded “We’ll most likely need all hands on deck for this one.”</p><p>Garfield smiled, but his expression turned serious “Okay, team, let’s get this show on the road!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 25, 20:00 MST</strong>
</p><p>Ed sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, before the meeting with the Outsiders he’d dealt with the four new arrivals and had even managed to squeeze in a quick training session with Kate, Kole and Wayne. Their destructive behaviour was still there, but definitely not as rampant as before.</p><p>Garfield had laid down the plan and they’ve discussed it until everything was smoothed out and it was supposed to go without a hitch, though he couldn’t help but think of a certain quote he’d heard somewhere “Make the plan; Execute the plan; Expect the plan to go off the rails; Throw away the plan.” Everything always seemed to end like that, one way or another.</p><p>As weird as it may sound, he was kind of excited for the mission… Of course, the idea that they might be taking down Intergang was thrilling, but another part of him was even more excited at the prospect of spending more time with Bart. Even though they had to be professional, time with Bart was always a good time. Lately it felt like they could never see each other, so even though they were going to be taking down an intergalactic human trafficking ring, he was still excited.</p><p>He got up from where he was staring at his laptop’s screen and teleported in front of the doors of the multipurpose room, Neut had texted him that he was there with the four new additions to the center. He pushed the door open and was quickly greeted by a blur of white and red almost tripping him. The blur were the teens, they were also speedsters, though only if they were touching. The looked at him with wide eyes and he in return offered them a kind smile.</p><p>They were obviously excited to see him, since they could best speak with him. From the brief conversations he’s had with the twins, he concluded that they must be from Mexico, due to the way they spoke. While their conversations weren’t perfect, again thanks to the differencces between Rioplatense spanish and Mexican spanish, they were still better than the ones with Neut, who’d only taken spanish in highschool.</p><p>“<em>How are you guys doing?</em>” He asked the gingers, whose hands were linked.</p><p>They both grinned at him, their smiles were almost identical, but one of them was missing a tooth. They spoke in unison “<em>We are having fun!” </em></p><p>‘Kinda creepy.’ Ed thought, but quickly banished it away, he offered his hand to them <em>‘Why don’t we go see what the others are doing?’ </em>One of them took it, while the other continued to hold hands with his brother.</p><p>They walked over to Neut and the two girls sitting on one of the couches, well Nathan and Miriam were sitting, Raelene was standing of to the side, he could guess why based on the two gashes left in the couch cushions. Though the sharp spikes that were on her shoulders when she got here were gone.</p><p>“Oh, Ed, I see you’ve managed to get them to stop for a bit, I swear those two have seen the whole center at least three times by now.” Neut said.</p><p>Ed looked down on them, a gentle smile on his face. He slowly let go of the kid’s hand and prompted them to sit down, then he turned towards Miriam and Raelene “How are you two doing?”</p><p>Miriam shrugged, her curls covering her face “As good as anyone who was human trafficked, I suppose.”</p><p>The other girl pointed at the couch “Sorry about that.”</p><p>Ed sighed “No worries, things like that… happen all the time.” ‘Have to add that one to the list as well.’</p><p>He pointed at her shoulders with his chin “I see the spikes are gone.”</p><p>She put her right hand on her left shoulder “Yeah, it happens from time to time… I still can’t control it.”</p><p>Ed smiled reassuringly at her “That is more than okay, it’s what we’re here for.”</p><p>She smiled, but also rolled her eyes in an endearing way.</p><p>“Anyways, I know we already met each other, but there wasn’t an official introduction, my name’s Ed, I’m a peer counselor here.” He extended his hand towards the girl with bright blue eyes and short hair.</p><p>Raelene took it “Well, my name’s Raelene, but you can call me Rae.”</p><p>“I’m Miriam, Miri also works.”</p><p>Ed nodded at her and turned towards the twins, he quickly did the same introduction, but neither of the twins could tell him their names. They were a bit distressed at that, but the Argentinian was quick at reassuring them.</p><p>He turned towards the others “Well, they can’t just stay nameless…”</p><p>Rae leaned so she was at eye level with the twins, she pointed at one “Ginger 1.” Then she pointed at the other “Ginger 2.” The twins actually looked offended at that.</p><p>Miri laughed “Something tells me they didn’t like those.”</p><p>Rae rolled her eyes in retaliation, putting her hands on her hips and leaning back.</p><p>“Maybe they could be nicknames? Based on something?” Ed mused.</p><p>“Like their powers?” Miri supplied.</p><p>“Okay then, Sonic and other Sonic!” The Brazilian concluded. Rae had the audacity to snort at that. The twins looked like it had caught their attention.</p><p>Miriam saw that and continued “What? You want to be called Sonic?” She touched the kid’s nose while talking in the most obnoxious, cutesy voice possible.</p><p>Neut interjected “We’re not calling them Sonic.”</p><p>Miriam pouted “Spolisport.”</p><p>Neut thought for a second “The idea with the powers wasn’t bad though… their powers work only when they touch, like they attract each other… like a magnet! What about Mas and Menos?” He looked so proud.</p><p>The other teens were silent, until Ed spoke up “Good thing you took spanish in high school eh? But anyways, I like it.” The others nodded “Well let’s see if they like it as well.” He turned towards the twins, explaining what they’ve decided, both of them grinned and quickly proclaimed which one was Menos and which one was Mas.</p><p>Ed grinned at them.</p><p>Afterwards Miriam started communicating with the newly nicknamed twins, by waving her arms excitedly, she was Brazilian, but they could still “talk” by using one or two words. The gingers seemed entertained enough, until she looked like she was deep in thought, then a second later instead of Miriam, there was an exact copy of one of the twins, except his eyes were black. Both of the gingers looked shocked and started talking in rapid spanish. Their copy turned towards the others “You can call me Igualidad!” He proudly announced, then laughed and transformed back into Miriam.</p><p>“Damn, that was awesome.” Said Neut.</p><p>Ed silently nodded in agreement, while Miriam blushed.</p><p>Rae interjected “Except the lame joke.”</p><p>Miriam stuck her tongue out in retaliation.</p><p>The Argentinian started talking once again “Have you guys met any other residences of the center?”</p><p>“Yeah, a few, though we still haven’t seen the three who were also caught by Intergang.” Raelene supplied.</p><p>Ed smiled brightly “Well, that’s perfect, because I was just going to ask you if you want to join me, Kole, Kate and Wayne, those are the names of the others kidnapped by Intergang, for a quick training session.”</p><p>Miriam looked sceptical “Training? Like fighting?”</p><p>“No! We just learn how to better control and deal with our powers, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, if not then you can just watch, see what’s it like.” Ed explained.</p><p>The Brazilian still didn’t look convinced, but nodded regardless.</p><p>Ed thought for a second “Want to teleport there?”</p><p>That definitely caught the others interest. He also asked the twins which looked more than excited.</p><p>He extended his hand and the others took it, some more reluctant than others.</p><p>He grinned “Hold on.” Then a gold light engulfed them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 26, 9:24 PDT</strong>
</p><p>The Outsiders were done training, today was the day they attack Intergang’s main base of operation. All of the heroes were excited, but also kind of nervous. That sort of nervousness never went away, no matter how many mission there were. It mostly turned into acceptance and confidence, that no matter what they’ll be able to pull trough.</p><p>Cassie and Tera made a finishing move and took down the last “threat”, afterwards the simulation cleared out and the young heroes were back in their regular training grounds.</p><p>Tera and Wonder girl high fived, while Gregor from where he was staring outside the protective glass,  gave his little sister a look filled proudness and maybe a little fear. She grinned at him.</p><p>“Good work everybody!” Their leader, Garfield, excitedly said.</p><p>The other nodded, that was their cue that it was time to hit the showers and relax a bit. The walk to the dressing room was short and allowed the heroes to unwind a bit, so neither Bart, nor Ed were using their respective powers.</p><p>Ed nudged Bart with his elbow “I’d forgotten how awesome you were.”</p><p>Bart blushed a bit, but grinned “That’s what happens when you sit out on missions! You should come, if only to watch me!” Bart announced, then quickly struck a strongman pose.</p><p>Ed chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind, amigo.” He winked at the end.</p><p>They continued their short walk to the dressing rooms, maybe just a tiny bit closer than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Metropolis </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 27, 2:45 EDT</strong>
</p><p>The Outsiders were currently in the Bio-ship, right above where Intergang’s base was supposed to be. They had been monitoring the site since it’s discovery, so they knew that it was still active. Even though it was Metropolis, Superman wouldn’t be joining them due to some of the restrictions the League still had. If he came they would have to announce it to the police and they couldn’t risk anybody knowing they were coming.</p><p>Beast boy turned towards his team “Everybody ready?”</p><p>They all nodded, determined.</p><p>“Okay then, now let’s just hope nothing goes wrong!” Garfield announced, truly a revolutionary when it came to speeches.</p><p>Something went wrong.</p><p>Well, to be exact not more wrong then usual, there were just a lot more people, than they had anticipated. Ugly had also grabbed one of the metas, saying he’ll kill them if the Outsiders didn’t do as they were told. While dealing with that and also saving the other metas and not trying to get shot with alien technology. Bart and Ed had ended up being captured… well kinda. They were helping a few metas escape from what they thought was a broken cell. Turns out it wasn’t and both of them were suddenly stuck it in, it was especially designed so that powers didn’t work inside out if it, they were sure Barbara would figure it out later.</p><p>Ed quickly contacted the others, explaining to them the situation, they said that they’ll get to them as soon as possible. Ed sighed “Well that blows.”</p><p>“I know right! I should be out there kicking names and taking ass!... wait.” Kid looked like he was contemplating his whole existence.</p><p>Ed laughed “Are you sure about that, amigo?” Bart was glad that his dumb joke had worked.</p><p>The Argentinian walked around their decently sized cell and looked around “Nope, no way of getting out. Awesome…”</p><p>“Guess we’re playing the waiting game.”</p><p>“Yup.” Ed slid down the green, transparent walls and sat on the floor. Kid flash sat on the opposite end, facing Ed.</p><p>Bart started talking “So how’s it going at the center?”</p><p>“Pretty good actually, the Intergang seven are getting along pretty well, I’m also arranging for somebody to teach Mas and Menos English.”</p><p>“Mas and Menos?” Bart questioned.</p><p>“The speedster twins.” Ed clarified.</p><p>Bart raised an eyebrow “We, speedsters, are quickly growing in number, eh?.”</p><p>Ed grinned “Sorry to break it to you, but you’re just not that special.”</p><p>The other teen smirked “I was thinking in more of taking over the world kind of way, but sure continue being ignorant, it’ll be your downfall.” He declared, unnecessarily dramatic.</p><p>Ed snorted “What? I thought we were amigos, but you’re just gonna toss me away when you take over the world?” Faking hurt, he clutched his chest.</p><p>Bart pit his finger on his chin thinking deeply about it, then looked Ed in the eyes “Maybe I’ll keep you, you can be my personal zeta tube.”</p><p>“Oh being turned into a transportation device, what joy that’ll be.” Ed said, his tone sarcastic and flat.</p><p>“Be grateful, peasant.” Bart used his best high and mighty voice. Soon after both of them burst into laughter.</p><p>Ed was the first to recover “I missed just being able to talk with you.”</p><p>Bart smiled “Yeah, me too, who knew the only place where we would be able to talk would a cell.”</p><p>Ed ran a hand trough his curls, playing with one “Yeah, but hey, if everything goes okey today, we will hang out… I mean we talked about it.” He had a slight blush.</p><p>Suddenly a huge explosion was heard from close by, catching both their attentions, they waited a beat, two, but nothing, so they just relaxed back against their respective walls.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, let’s just hope this isn’t the last time we talk like this.” Bart said.</p><p>“If it is, then better make it count.” The sentence slipped before Ed could do anything about it.</p><p>That quickly caught Bart’s interest “Is there something you want to say?”</p><p>Ed blushed even harder than before and looked away from Bart “Uhmm, maybe… do you?”</p><p>Now it was Bart’s then to blush “Maybe.” He looked up at the top of the cage.</p><p>Ed looked him straight in the eyes and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Bart cut him off, without knowing. “You’re like one of the coolest people I know and uh… Geez, <em>and I really, really like you!” </em>Bart had shut his eyes after his confession, but after hearing nothing for a few moments opened them and  looked at Ed.</p><p>Ed looked as if he was trying to decipher what Bart had said “I’m gonna be straight with you, even without your powers you still talk super fast.”</p><p>Bart chuckled at that, then took a deep breath “Take two.” This time he relaxed more and said it slowly, only praying that it all goes smoothly, instead of awkward “I like you.” He looked Ed in the eyes, they were wide and surprised.</p><p>Ed sighed “Please tell me you mean as a boyfriend and not as a friend?” His eyes were pleading.</p><p>Bart laughed “Yeah, as a boyfriend.” He grinned.</p><p>“Oh thank God! I like you too like a lot… <em>a lot.” </em>Ed looked at the ground, his blush brighter than ever.</p><p>Bart also blushed, but grinned. Ed got up and moved next to Bart. After a few moments of silence the Argentinian spoke up “Damn, are we really going to tell people we got together in a prison cell in the base of human traffickers?”</p><p>Bart wholeheartedly laughed at that one, then grinned “Well I guess that’s just the life of a superhero.” Then he pretended to put on sunglasses.</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes at him, god, he loved this dork, then a thought quickly struck him “So… umm, want to make that hang out… a date?”</p><p>Bart looked surprised at that, but quickly answered a second later “Hell yeah!” Both of them looked in each other’s eyes, blushing hard, but grinning like morons and bursting at the seems with giddiness.</p><p>An explosion broke their moment, they turned towards it’s source, it was Cyborg who had lovingly blown a hole in one of the walls close by. Both of the trapped heroes quickly got up and enthusiastically waved at him. Victor walked over to the control panel of the cell and in a few seconds, they were free.</p><p>“Freedom!” Kid Flash yelled.</p><p>“You were in there for like 15 minutes.” Vic pointed out.</p><p>“More than enough.” The brunette deadpanned.</p><p>“How’s it going out there?” Ed inquired.</p><p>“Don’t worry guys, you’re just in time, things are getting real Ugly out there, if you know what I mean?” Victor grinned at his own joke.</p><p>Ed smirked “Yeah I think we got it.”</p><p>“Then what are we doing standing here chatting?” Kid Flash quickly ran off.</p><p>Victor and Ed shared a look, then Ed shrugged and teleported.</p><p>“Geez, couldn’t you wait for a second.” Cyborg muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 27, 1:57 PDT</strong>
</p><p>The Outsiders had just returned back to HQ, the whole mission had been exhausting, but totally worth it. Though none of them had yet to take a proper look at all the info they’ve gathered they knew a few things for sure, Ugly was once again in police custody and all of the metas that had been kept in Metropolis were also safe. Both the center and the authorities were working on contacting their families, if they had any.</p><p>The young heroes were already having a meeting, apparently Barbara had something she wanted to share with them.</p><p>“Good job out there!” Oracle congratulated them from the screen.</p><p>They thanked her.</p><p>“So, what’s the news?” Garfield asked her.</p><p>Barbara pushed up her glasses “I haven’t had the time to go through everything, but here is what I found out, first off.” A list appeared next to her “This right here contains all of Intergang’s bases and when last they were active.”</p><p>Garfield nodded “We’ll need to check all of those out, even the non-active ones, I’ll have to inform the League, that’s a lot of ground to cover.”</p><p>Barbara nodded “I also found another list, but this one contained all the locations from which they abducted metas and also their contacts!”</p><p>Ed perked up at that “That means, that we’ll be able to prove that both the foster home and juvie were responsible.”</p><p>“Most likely.” Barbara nodded.</p><p>Ed breathed a sigh of relief at that and Bart gently took his hand into his, that did not go unnoticed by Jaime and Cassie. The blonde wiggled her eyebrows up and down, while Jaime winked at the couple. Bart rolled his eyes at his nosy friends, then returned his attention once again to the meeting “Have there been any news regarding the metas in space, I know that all of our allies in space and the green lantern corp have been looking for them.”</p><p>Barbara pushes up her glasses and they caught the light for a second “There are a couple leads that are being investigated right now, but that’s about it, still nothing solid.”</p><p>Virgil crossed his arms “Man, I wish we could have gone to space.”</p><p>Garfield spoke up “Virgil…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know, the others can handle it and so on…”</p><p>And just like that the meeting continued. Everything that could be discussed at the moment was and while the Outsiders knew that what they were doing was important, they were pretty relieved when it ended.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>November 27, 6:00 PDT</strong>
</p><p>Everyone had taken a shower and Beast boy had set a meeting with the League to form a new plan, all in all, a pretty successful day.</p><p>Bart and Ed were currently sitting on the stools on the balcony, enjoying the slightly cold morning breeze. The others had either gone away or were currently sleeping.</p><p>They hadn’t really talked about what had happened in the cell, but maybe they didn’t have to. They both felt good and happy and filled with excitement.</p><p>“You think the center will survive you not being there for once?”</p><p>Ed snorted at that “I’m sure it’ll all go smoothly, I mean both my dad and Neut will be there to deal with the new metas.”</p><p>“You don’t sound too sure.” Bart smiled</p><p>The other shrugged “Honestly, I should stop being such a control freak… at least for a bit… I’m too tired right now.” He smiled at the end, looking at the sun still being engulfed in mist.</p><p>Bart smiled and brought his hand across the small table, Ed quickly took it. “So, now I can call you my boyfriend right?” He asked a slight pink hue to his cheeks.</p><p>Bart’s face split into a wobbly smile “Only if I can also call you my boyfriend.”</p><p>Ed beamed at that.</p><p>Suddenly Bart was filled with a rush of energy “I can’t wait for our date!” He got up, still holding Ed’s hand and pulling him slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, me too, we’ll just have to wait for a bit… sadly patience is a virtue none of us posses.”</p><p>Bat thought for a second “Well, we can still hang out when we can, even if it’s not an official date!”</p><p>Ed smiled gently “I’d like that.”</p><p>The other teen looked Ed straight in the eyes, in that moment with the breeze gently blowing his curls and the dull shine of the sun making his skin almost glow, he truly looked absolutely breathtaking. Bart thought for a second, then lowered himself so he was leaning on his forarms across the table. He let got of Ed’s hand and instead gently cupped his cheek. The Argentinian smiled at that and leaned into the touch. Bart swallowed and slowly started moving closer to Ed. The other teen smiled and met him halfway. They both melted into the kiss.</p><p>When they parted they looked into each other’s eyes and a second later grinned like idiots. It had truly been a good mission. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY! The main story is over! Now all that's left is the date chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It'll be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And so it ends.</p><p>"..." - dialogue<br/>'...' - thoughts<br/>italics - another language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 22, 10:45 MST</strong>
</p><p>Ed was teleporting all over the center and doing all the work that he could, which while not necessarily unusual was quite alarming considering the pace he was going at. He was buzzing with energy and that had the other teens who were currently lounging in the shared space  interested in what exactly was going on with him.</p><p>Miriam leaned against the table like she was conspiring and asked “What’s up with Goldie?”</p><p>Wendy smirked “Heard that he finally got a day off to hang out with his boyfriend.”</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Miriam blinked her black eyes at the group of teens.</p><p>Wayne who currently had the two fun sized speedsters staring intently at his hands spoke up “Yeah, you know, the one that goes really fast and constantly makes that one dumb pun.” He continued rubbing a shiny piece of plastic against a crystal created by Kole. The other ginger was also looking at him with interest in her eyes.</p><p>“Bart.” One of the twins clarified, a hint of excitement in his voice. The two of them have been picking up English quite steadily, especially with everybody else’s eagerness to teach them.</p><p>The Brazilian nodded and then pointed at Wayne blinking quizzically towards Kate, who for her part only rolled her eyes and made a face of utter defeat and annoyance. Miriam just sighed and started twirling a lock of her black hair between her fingers. She had seen the other speedster a couple of times around the Center, though never talked to him. She continued musing over the new found knowledge that he was the peer counselor’s boyfriend, until a sudden gold light caught her attention.</p><p>Ed appeared next to the group of teens and grinned “Glad to see you’re all getting along.” Wendy rolled her eyes endearingly. He smiled and continued talking “Just so you know I’ll be leaving soon and since Neut is in Detroit, no official peer counselor will be here, of course you can always text or call –“ he was cut off by Leslie “Yeah, yeah, we won’t get into any trouble, promise, cross my heart and all that.”</p><p>Ed rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, a lot had happened over the last few weeks after Intergang was caught… on Earth that is. So many new metas had been rescued and almost all of them had no other place to go to but the Center, so a new one was planned to open up soon in Detroit. That, among many other things had eaten up all the time Ed had, so his promised date with Bart had been pushed back. He was glad he had all the others who had been part of the Center since it’s beginning, Neut had of course done everything he could, but again he was only one man. So both him and Ed were eternally grateful to Wendy, Leslie, Andy, Celia and many others who had stepped up and taken up some of their responsibilities. He smiled gently at the thought and relaxed a bit – ‘Yeah, I can totally trust them to handle every-‘</p><p>“Aha! And that is how you make a shiv out of a toothbrush!” Wayne proclaimed, holding up the sharp piece of plastic for the three gingers to inspect.</p><p>Ed sighed and raised an eyebrow, a pointed look directed towards Leslie. She just grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “At least pretend you’re going to be fine until Bart and I head out.” He said.</p><p>“<em>Bart is coming?</em>” Menos exclaimed happily, the twins had taken a natural liking to Bart, mostly because he was funny and his terrible spanish even more so. Mas was turning the toothbrush shiv around in his hands.</p><p>“Si, though only for a bit.” Ed explained while walking over to the twins and taking the diy weapon away.</p><p>“Hey! That took a long time to make.” Wayne exclaimed.</p><p>Eduardo just threw an unimpressed look his way which Wayne retaliated by rolling his eyes. The Argentinian pocketed the shiv deciding to deal with it later.</p><p>Kate piped up “So what do you have planned for today?” She slowly moved away from her seat and went over to Wayne. The teen was still sulking over his make shift weapon being taken away.</p><p>Ed blinked at her.</p><p>The blonde ruffled Wayne’s hair and started cooing at him as if he were a little child, his annoyance was steadily growing. Just as he was about to smack her she turned back towards Ed “Okay, you’re doing this on purpose. For your date obviously?” She clarified.</p><p>The Argentinian rubbed the back of his neck “Geez, does everybody know?”</p><p>They all gave him mumbles of agreement, except Wayne who was grumpily glaring at Kate who had thrown her arm around his shoulders “Don’t worry, champ, I’m going to get you the best plastic toothbrush money can buy!” Just as the black haired boy, was about to answer her with something that the kids around should definitely not be hearing, he was cut off by Ed.</p><p>“We’re going to hit up the Christmas market, walk around, the usual.” A small smile appeared on his face just from imagining it.</p><p>“Well doesn’t that sound just lovely, hope nothing goes wrong, ya know, as it usually does.” Kate smiled brightly at him, while Wayne was grumping something next to her.</p><p>‘Yeah, I hope so too.’ The young hero was just about to answer her, but she was too busy poking Wayne in the cheek, as he turned towards her, eyes red and murder clear in them, the distinctive crash of something heavy and metallic hitting the ground echoed. Everybody looked Wayne, who just raised his hands up. Ed audibly sighed and turned toward the noise, looking tired “What do you people have against the tables?! There are made of metal as to not be <em>easier </em>to destroy!” He mumbled and then teleported towards the commotion.</p><p>The other teens just shrugged and continued on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Central City </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 22, 10:00 PST</strong>
</p><p>Bart was at home with Jay, happy for a day off. After Intergang had been stopped, the League and all other heroes had been working hard on following up leads, investigating and saving metas both on Earth and in Space. Though the Green Lantern corps were mostly the ones handling Space, even after all this time some of the League’s members were still not welcome in some parts of the Galaxy.</p><p>Kid Flash was eating breakfast while scrolling on his phone, Jay was doing much the same, except he would occasionally move his phone closer or farther away from his face, squinting his eyes. When Bart was done he collected both his and Jay’s empty dishes and went to put them in dishwasher.</p><p>Jay put his phone and smiled “So, you and Ed are going out today?”</p><p>Bart grinned “Yeah, we <em>finally </em>got a day off! Totally crash”</p><p>The original Flash smiled gently “The life of a superhero is a busy one, full of uncertainties and changes that occur faster than you might think.”</p><p>Bart rolled his eyes endearingly at his guardian “Is that a gentle way of telling me to take my costume with me?”</p><p>The other Flash only smiled knowingly. The teen sighed, but complied non the less and quickly put the suit which had been compressed into a tiny square in the pocket of his red hoodie. “Hope I won’t need that today.”</p><p>“You and me both.”</p><p>“That sounds quite a lot like foreshadowing.” He looked at the clock “Anyways, I gotta go, see you later!”</p><p>“Have fun! Also bring the boy around for dinner sometime!”</p><p>“Will do!” Bart replied while putting on his jacket and dashing out of the back door, so fast that nobody would be able to see him. His excitement was growing with every mile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 22, 11:15 MST </strong>
</p><p>Ed had just sorted out the situation with the table and was standing in an empty corridor, writing things down on his phone and reworking a schedule, when he heard the whoosh of the wind and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on top of his shoulder “Hi, babe.” Bart said right next to his ear.</p><p>“Hey.” Ed responded, putting his hands on top of Bart’s and leaning his head against the other teen’s. After a moment, the Argentinian turned around, putting his arms around Bart’s neck. The speedster smiled and leaned forwards gently kissing Ed. The kiss quickly deepened and after a bit, they separated and looked into each other’s eyes, the sappiness of the situation too much for both of them to handle, so they smiled and laughed.</p><p>Bart took Ed’s hand into his “Ready to go?”</p><p>The golden one squeezed his boyfriend’s hand “Just gonna check on the others one last time.”</p><p>The speedster became visibly excited “Oh, I haven’t seen everyone in forever, especially Mas and Menos! Hope they haven’t been feeling the mode without me around.” As busy as all the heroes had been Bart’s visits had become few and far in between, but enough for the twins to be utterly enamoured with the speedster.</p><p>The couple walked over to the shared space and as soon as Kid Flash was spotted by the twins he was immediately jumped by them, they were talking in super speed, which wouldn’t be a problem for him if it weren’t in Spanish. He literally exhausted all of his spanish vocabulary in those few seconds of conversation. Ed would probably never get used to that level of rushed talking but even he could see his boyfriend was starting to struggle a bit, so he turned towards the twins “<em>Do you want to explain to Bart what Wayne showed you today?” </em>The small gingers stopped their super fast talking, grinned at the idea and grabbed Bart by the hand, pulling him over to the other teens. Ed smiled at Bart stumbling behind them and also started walking after the trio of speedsters.</p><p>The twins were enthusiastically waving the crystal which Wayne had used for the shiv, in front of Bart’s face. With every new sentence their speech would get quicker and quicker, while Bart was grinning and looked genuinely interested in what the kids were showing him. The other teens also greeted him. Ed smiled and put his hands on hips looking at the endearing picture.</p><p>Miriam looked Bart over, then turned her gaze towards Ed and noticed how absolutely whipped the peer counselor looked, she then decided that they were a good match and smiled to herself. She did think though that it was quite peculiar that there were so <em>many </em>speedsters, actually wasn’t the one in the Outsiders close to their age, he also had brown hair <em>very </em>similar to Bart’s… maybe she shouldn’t dwell too much on it. It seemed that faked ignorance was preferred in this situation.</p><p>During all of that Ed was talking with Leslie, Andy and Wendy, making sure they had everything under control and to call if anything, <em>anything</em>, happened. The three girls just laughed and told him to relax, it’s not like they were completely left to their own devices, what will all the staff around. Ed teleported to get his jacket. Afterwards Bart said his goodbyes to the twins by hugging them and waved to the rest of the group. Eduardo did the same, but also ruffled Wayne’s hair. Before the other could protest Ed took Bart’s hand and they teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 22, 12:17 MST</strong>
</p><p>The two young superheroes appeared a bit farther away from the Christmas Market, in a small alley. They didn’t want to draw too much attention on themselves, though the chance of Ed not being recognized at all was small. Not having that much of a private life is a price all superheroes without secret identities had to pay. Nonetheless the boys’ excitement overshadowed any kind of stress they might have. Unlike a lot of couples the two of them weren’t particularly nervous about their first date, it’ll be a lot like hanging out except with more handholding and kissing.</p><p>They walked over to the entrance of the market, a huge wooden arc with mistletoe and all types of Christmas decoration hanging from it. As soon as the speedster saw the mistletoe he quickly kissed Ed on the mouth, before the other could even realize what was going on. The Argentinian just smiled and blushed slightly, gripping Bart’s hand tighter. The market was outside and made up of a ton of little booths decked out in anything Christmas and Winter related. There were stands with traditional foods from all over the world, Bart definitely wanted to try all of them. There were also ones with Christmas themed carnival games or ones selling handmade decorations. There were also people showing off different crafts.</p><p>The two of them just started walking around, looking over the many stalls. Ed felt Bart’s hand slightly buzzing in his, like he was holding himself back from running around at super speed and checking everything out. They first stoped for Bart to get something to eat, he got a grilled potato with a generous amount of butter on top of it. Ed just opted for some hot chocolate.</p><p>Afterwards they stopped at a carnival game and Bart burst out laughing while grabbing his phone to snap a picture of an action figure. Ed leaned to look at his phone, then promptly snorted after seeing the ugly bootleg, almost melting off face of what was apparently supposed to be Garfield’s character from “Space Trek 3016”. Though everything about the figurine was wrong, including Beast boy’s skin which was a bright pink. It was then that both boys knew that they needed to have this thing. Ed and Bart looked each other in the eyes determination clear.</p><p>The Argentinian grinned and indicated for the bored looking teen working there that they were going to play. He paid her and received some blunt darts with which to pop the colourful balloons. He handed Bart two of his four and they both took aim. Ed managed pop one balloon and so did Bart, but it was enough for the ugly piece of plastic, which was quickly pocketed by the shorter teen. “Gar is going to love this little guy!” Bart announced, patting his jacket’s pocket protectively.</p><p>“Well make sure the little guy is safe and comfortable in there, wouldn’t want him to be scratched for BB.” Ed grinned while nudging his boyfriend.</p><p>Bart looked offended “Excuse me, are you telling me how to raise my child?”</p><p>“Your child? From what I remember I paid for him.” The teleporter crossed his arms over his chest, feigning being offended.</p><p>“Oh! Well then, I guess I’ll see you in court!” Bart declared, a sour expression on his face. They started at each both looking annoyed with one other, until they laughed.</p><p>They continued walking until Ed saw a trash can in which to throw away the plastic cup from his hot chocolate. After he came back Bart took his hand once again. They walked around the market, the two teens were looking at a particularly delicate sculpture of a deer made from glass, when a few people approached them “Excuse me!” A particularly confident girl said, slightly spooking both of them, making Ed almost drop the deer. He quickly put it back on the shelf and both him and Bart sighed in relief. They turned around, with Bart speaking first “Yes?”</p><p>The group that had approached them was made up of two girls and three boys, all of them were silent, until the girl who had spoken earlier said “It really is you!” She pointed at Ed. He blinked at her and awkwardly raised his arm in a wave “Uh, yeah?” Bart couldn’t help but find his awkwardness endearing.</p><p>“El Dorado!” One of the guys exclaimed. Ed just continued staring at them and they at him. While he wasn’t bad at talking with strangers or talking in general, something about meeting people who would actually call themselves his fans always made him really uncomfortable, he didn’t feel like he’d done anything particularly deserving of them.</p><p>Bart nudged him and he spoke up “Can I help you with anything?”</p><p>The girl from earlier grinned “Can we get a pic together?”</p><p>Ed looked at Bart who just shrugged “Yeah, of course, no problem.”</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>Bart offered to take the picture, Ed was in the middle of the group of friends all of them smiling brightly. Afterwards they chatted a bit more, Bart also joined in on the conversation, all of the awkwardness melting away. The Argentinian only asked that they don’t upload the photo right away, he didn’t want to risk making a scene, if people decided to show up just because he was there. The other teens understood and with that they said their goodbyes.</p><p>When the group of fans was out of earshot, Ed sighed “Well that went way better than expected.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe that you can have full speeches at the Center, but get so tongue tied just because of a few fans.” Bart said.</p><p>“Well, I am getting better at it, also sorry that having fans is still such a crazy concept to me.” Ed defended.</p><p>The speedster laughed “I don’t see why, you’re pretty dang crash, amigo.”</p><p>Ed raised an eyebrow, smiling “Just “amigo”?”</p><p>The speedster rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and quickly kissed him “You know what I mean.”</p><p>Ed smiled softly, looking into Bart’s green eyes “Hey, want to get some churros?”</p><p>“Do <em>I </em>want to get some churros? What sort of a question is this? Of course, I want churros!” Bart exclaimed.</p><p>They walked over to a stand and Bart bought churros, afterwards they leaned against the back of a bench and looked up at the grey sky, the sun was high in the sky, but was covered by clouds, so it couldn’t be seen. They ate the sweet treat, just enjoying each other’s company. Ed piped up after bit “Today has honestly been amazing.”</p><p>“<em>Has</em>?” Bart teased.</p><p>“You know what I mean.”</p><p>Just as they were slowly leaning in, closer and closer to each other, letting their combined heath keep them warm both of their cellphones rung, it was the special ring that indicated that it was something that has to do with either the Outsiders, the Team or the League. Both of them quickly answered, though as much as they didn’t want to admit it out loud, they hoped it was something unimportant, like Canary had punched the coffee machine and they needed a new one. Of course, it was never things like that, but one could hope.</p><p>Garfield’s voice greeted them from the other side “Calling everybody, an extraterrestrial being that has been suspected of trading meta-humans will be crash landing in the desserts near Taos, I will send the exact coordinates-“ Bart and Ed made eye contact and Bart sighed deeply “God, I hate it when Jay is right.” He put on his superhero suit before anybody was even aware of what was going on, his civilian clothes hidden someplace safe. There were a few people already staring at them, a small group forming around the two heroes. They were too focused on the mission to notice them.</p><p>Both of them put on their earpieces used for missions and responded to Beast boy, Ed started talking “Kid Flash and I are closest, we will be heading there right now.”</p><p>The young heroes looked at the coordinates “Super speed or teleportation?” Bart asked.</p><p>Ed thought for a second, while he didn’t need to see where he was going in order to teleport there, not anymore that is, his powers worked best, when he had either already been there or had somebody he knew be at that place right now, to use as something of an anchor. “Super speed.” He decided.</p><p>Bart grinned and before Ed knew it, he was being princess carried towards the soon-to-be crash site.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 22, 18:53 MST</strong>
</p><p>They arrived within seconds, just in time to see the ship crash loudly into the dessert. “We’re on sight, the target has just crash landed.” Ed informed.</p><p>Garfield responded “Me and the other Outsiders will be joining you shortly, restrain him if possible.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>After a moment Barbara’s voice was heard from the earpiece “The alien is known as Manga Khan, he is a dealer, basically in intergalactic broker that specialises in anything valuable –“</p><p>“Including meta-humans?” Bart asked. Him and Ed were moving slowly towards the crashed ship, nothing had happened yet. The only thing coming out of it was smoke, but other than that it looked fine.</p><p>“Yes, he was being investigated by the Green Lanterns, after evidence was found that he had dealt meta-humans, he tried to flee, but was chased and eventually forced to land here.” Oracle explained.</p><p>Just as she said that rapid fire shot out of a side of the ship, almost aimed at Bart and Ed, though it was haphazardly. Ed teleported away and Bart ran between shots, eventually the metal piece collapsed due to the many holes it had. From the inside a human looking, metallic suit with a golden shine could be seen. The man was holding a huge gun, it looked like the weapons Intergang had used. He was shooting without a rhyme or reason just generally trying to get the two always moving superheroes. The shots were so many and so sporadic that even Bart had a hard time getting close to him. The next moment he was next to Ed, they were both hiding behind a sand dune. “Okay, this is not working out.” Bart was clearly annoyed.</p><p>“He will run out of shots right?” Ed suggested, they both poked their heads from behind the dune, only to be met with a bunch of laser shots, they quickly ducked back. “Or not…”</p><p>Bart put his hand around his chin, as if in deep thought “If we brake the gun, we will have enough time to capture him.”</p><p>“We could use that metal rope or whatever it is.” Ed pointed towards the long, but sturdy looking piece of metal right behind the metal alien. One problem solved, but there was still the other one, they had to somehow brake or get rid of the gun.</p><p>El Dorado put his hands down, when he felt it in his pocket, Wayne’s shiv. He got it out and held it up right in Bart’s face. Immediately Kid Flash knew what he was getting at, he grabbed the shiv and once again ran into the line of fire. He started moving so fast that everything around him became slow, but even then weaving around all the lasers was a challenge, but he managed it just to get close enough so that he would get a clear throw at the gun. He threw the shiv and the sharp plastic hit bullseye. They were back in regular speed and the alien technology was shaking and smoke was coming out of it. Manga Khan quickly threw it to the side and it exploded. A second later El Dorado was behind him, weaving the cord around his upper torso and arms. The alien was quickly restrained and he just gave up. The rest of the heroes were informed of what had transpired.</p><p>“You know, maybe shivs should start coming with the costume.” Bart mused, both of them standing next to the extraterrestrial, looking at him.</p><p>Ed leaned against him “Who knew they could be so useful…”</p><p>“Wayne.”</p><p>“I think he was just trying to be a bad influence.” Eduardo grinned.</p><p>After he said that all the other Outsiders arrived with Bio-Ship, Green Lantern also came.</p><p>Hal Jordan smiled at the two heroes “Good work.”</p><p>“No problem.” Bart grinned, glowing with pride, Ed just smiled.</p><p>Garfield also congratulated them, honestly to Ed it felt like much ado about nothing, but he wasn’t going to complain. The alien was quickly taken in by Green Lantern where he would be questioned. Also more Green Lanterns arrived to deal with the alien ship and whatever damage it had done.</p><p>All of the Outsiders got into Bio-Ship and set a course for their base in Hollywood, though not without Bart quickly getting his civilian clothes back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hollywood</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 22, 18:35 PDT</strong>
</p><p>As they arrived all of them sat down on the big sofa in the center of their base. Ed leaned against Bart, who threw his arm around his shoulders.</p><p>“Sorry about your date, guys.” Jaime said.</p><p>Both of them shrugged “Eh, most of it was perfectly fine, honestly I wasn’t particularly surprised when we got the call about the alien.” Ed said, loosely holding Bart’s hand.</p><p>Kid Flash, now in regular clothes, raised his pointer finger “The life of a superhero is a busy one, full of uncertainties and changes that occur faster than you might think, sonny!” He said sternly.</p><p>Jaime laughed “When has the OG Flash ever said “sonny”?”</p><p>“Excuse me, do you or do I live with him?”</p><p>They all chuckled at Bart and Jaime’s usual play arguments.</p><p>Suddenly Ed remembered something and teleported away, next to where Bart had thrown his jacket over one of the chairs. He teleported back, Bart was already grinning “Don’t think that even for a second we forgot about our favourite leader!” The Argentinian said, also grinning.</p><p>Garfield raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Here, this is just a small token of our appreciation for our fearsome leader.” Ed placed the pink action figure in Beast Boy’s hand. All of the Outsiders went to see what had just happened. Cassie was the first one to react by snorting loudly “Oh my god, this is beautiful.”</p><p>“Hey!” Beast boy tried to sound annoyed, but was also smiling due to the sheer ugliness of the toy.</p><p>“I don’t know man. I think they’ve got you spot on.” Virgil commented, dangling the small figure from it's arm.</p><p>Jaime also joined in “I never would’ve guessed that pink was your colour!”</p><p>Garfield quickly snatched the figurine back “Har, har, at least <em>I </em>even have action figures for people to bootleg!”</p><p>Ed was back on the same place on the couch, leaning against Bart. They were both laughing at their team’s antics, when Victor who had previously been quiet, spoke up “Well, looks like the two of you had a dandy ol’ time on your date!” The smirk evident in his voice.</p><p>“Dandy ol’ time?” Virgil questioned.</p><p>Victor just shrugged and broadcasted a picture on the big screen right in front of the sofa, a mixture of awws and laughs was heard from the team, while Ed and Bart just blushed bright red.</p><p>The photo was taken just as they were about to head out and deal with the alien, Ed was in Kid Flash’s arms in a princess carry with Bart grinning wide and Ed looking surprised. It was posted from one of those trashy news magazines with the tag line “A new ship rising? Blink and you’ll miss ‘em! #toofast #ElDoradoxKidFlash”</p><p>Ed and Bart looked each other in the eyes, both of them with unreadable expressions, but then they just laughed.</p><p>All in all a pretty good day in the life of two teenage superheroes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it was an enjoyable read.<br/>(Also sorry for updating like 4 months late oops-)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? I sure hope you did. Also timezones are crazy.</p><p>Fun fact, the kidnapped teens are real DCU chracters, Kate is one of the few transgender ones! </p><p>Once again, please comment and leave kudos! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>